Outsider: Loyal to a Renagade
by Choreboy641
Summary: Waking face down in a deserted alley after a night of heavy drinking with her battle buddies Addie is not amused. Though this may be the least of her problems, she exits the alley to find a city she doesn't recognize. After being drawn into a war that has nothing to do with her she finds this place just might be worth fighting for. *story will have a dark tones, be fair warned*
1. Porlogue

Prologue

My head throbs in time with my heart as it thumps against my rib cage stirring me from oblivion. The pain starts of sharp before fading into a dull roar with each beat and likely has something to do with the mass quantities of alcohol I'd consumed. Unfortunately as I slowly come to I realize the rest of me is in a similar state as my muscles contract it feels as though I'd been thrown around like a rag doll. I attempt to recall the events from the past twenty four hours before I'd blacked out but all I can remember is being seven drinks in and starting a game of beer pong, which was probably my first mistake. I can only hope I didn't climb into Nick's jeep for a ride back to the barracks and am now lying in a ditch in the middle of now where. He was more shit faced than I before starting that game.

Attempting to move a hand to my temple to dull the roar; pain shoots up through my arm originating in my wrist. I bite out a cruse quickly halting all movement. That ditch is looking more plausible at this point. In a panic I force my eyes open and instantly regret it. Searing white light assaults my retinas causing me to close them again and throw my arm over them for extra protection. Grumbling irritably I think I'll punch Nick the next time I see him. With some effort I force myself to roll onto my stomach as I do something eerily familiar grinds against the skin of my forehead, gritty and cold. Again I wretch my eyes open only to meet the cold grays and browns of a broken patchy road. It shocks me into an upright position, another bad move on my part as I teeter back and forth. My head is spinning worse that the tea cups ride at Disney. Despite the pain shooting through my wrist I fight to hold my head still enough to make the spinning stop.

It's only a matter of seconds before I feel the undeniable and ultimately uncontrollable urge that comes with the territory of a hangover. Throwing myself forward on to my out stretched hands with some pain I lean forward emptying the liquefied continence of my stomach on to the dusty road staining in a yellowish brown. I use the brief pauses between heaves to catch my breath which reflexively causes my nose to crinkle against the combined smell of alcohol and stomach acid, disgusting to say the least. After a few more minutes of dry heaving I'm able to sit back on my feet without fear of anything else coming up. It's also the first time I get a good look at my surroundings.

All around are dingy crumbling walls that hardly seem to hold up the structures their attached to. Beyond their roof tops and through the hazy smug that blots out the deep blue sky I can just make out the silhouette of what appears to be another wall but on a much grander scale. What the hell… I study it further finding the source of my earlier blindness. Industrial grade high powered lamps line its top edge every couple of hundred yards; leaving the interior area of the huge walls in a state of perpetual false day time.

"Fantastic." I mumble under my breath while closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. Heaving a sigh I drop my gaze back to the ground finally noticing my bag lying open its continence scattered everywhere. It's just not my day, I snort despite the throbbing in my skull. Reaching for my bag I begin collecting my belongings, Surface pro 3, cell phone, journal, pocket knife, multi tool, DS, pencil case, keys, and some miscellaneous items. I shove them back into the bowels of my bag pretty much running on auto pilot until my hand wraps around my water bottle.

Oh thank y merciful heaven almighty, I praise while popping open the top and bring it up to my lips. It's not the coolest drink I've ever had but still I guzzle as much as I can before the nausea come back. Pulling it back I inhale sharply and take a moment to let the sick feeling pass then start to assess the damage I've collected. My right wrist is pretty banged up, a deep purple bruise is beginning to color its swollen features. Each time I inhale to deeply my ribs scream in protest, it's not a crippling pain so I can assume nothings broken, maybe a little bruised. The palms of my hands and knees are oozing some of the red stuff from some pretty bad road rash that has left holes in my recently purchased jeans. Thankfully over all I seem to be in fairly decent shape, meaning I likely wasn't in some type of horrific car crash. I'll chalk that up to a win.

With another heavy sigh I carefully and unsteadily heft myself up on to my feet, gotta figure out where I am and what the hell is going on. Slinging my bag over one shoulder I spin around to face the only direction I can proceed in. With a wobbly stride I stumble down the alley which looks to round a corner before dumping on to a busy street from what I can tell from the noise. Okay where the hell did those ass clowns leave me this time?" I wonder begrudgingly as I stagger forward. My friends and fellow jar heads have the nasty habit of getting me drunk then dumping me in some undisclosed location so I can find my way back to base before being considered AWOL, all for their own shits and giggles. I swear I'm going to strangle Nick when I find him. Rounding the corner of the dilapidated building to my left I lazily look up at the street before me and stop dead in my tracks.

"What the?" I mutter slightly more alert than I had been a minute ago. "This can't be real." I swallow hard and rub at my eyes unable to believe the sight before me. I'm still drunk, that has to be it, I conclude as I reopen my eyes. A shadow passes over head drawing my attention to some strange vehicle hovering a good twenty feet in the air. As it sputters away down another street I drop my gaze again to the people wandering the road in front of me. They are poorly dressed in shabby attire, mostly nutral tones with the rare pop of color here or there. All of them look down trodden, heads hanging low and eyes down cast. Hardly anyone speaks louder than a hushed whisper but despite the over whelming atmosphere of oppression, what sticks out the most are their ears. Their ears that stick out at least a good six inches from their heads and resemble something like an… I can''t even finish that thought and have to do a double take. Definitely still drunk., I continue to stare dumbfounded. Slowly my presence begins to draw attention as the elven like people stop to gawk at me just as equally surprised and confused.

As we continue to stare at one another a wave of vertigo washes over me causing my already unstable frame to sway and stumble forward. I can feel the nausea building again, my sudden forward momentum seems to startle the people around me because they all move away hastily. Losing my balance I hit the dirt knees first and for a moment I just sit there before bursting into a fit of laughter finding this whole situation hysterical. As I sit here continuing to laugh, I can hear foot falls coming closer and a collective gasp sound from the group that has gathered peaking my curiosity.

Halting in my momentary bout of hysteria I look up at the shadow looming over me through my lashes and find a rather large man clad in full armor painted a bright red staring down at me. We stare for a brief second but with the agony ragging in my head and the lights blind me I can't find the energy to seem impressed.

"Can I help you?" I question sounding rather sarcastic even to myself. The man above me seems rather taken aback by I guess my boldness, like maybe he's never been spoken to like that. He adjusts his stance glancing sideways at his equally offended partner. The second suit nods then turns away slight while bringing a hand up to the side of his helmet. Is he calling for back up? Already, I haven't even done anything… yet? I ponder as the first redirects his attention back to me.

"You're in direct violation of city law, present you identification immediately." He demands harshly from under his strange mask. Staring up at him, face reflecting in the tinted glass shielding his eyes, it's a mixture of unashamed irritation and extreme hung over exhaustion. Is this guy for real, what the fuck am I in violation of? Well other than being publically drunk well more hung over and last I check that wasn't a crime. Unfortunately do to my slow deliberation of his accusation it takes me a moment to react which appears to be more than his patience can handle. "You identification NOW!" he barks causing my head to pound all that much more.

"Dude look I don't want any trouble." I retort defensively bringing my hands up in an attempt to chill him out. Movement to my left catches my attention and I notice more armor clad red suits appear from the crowd that has gathered. Both look just as intimidating as the one standing in front of me but for some reason my fight of flight switch doesn't bother to kick on. Instead I just look back to the one leering down at me. Again I open my mouth like the damn idiot I am. "Seriously I'm just a little hung over, maybe eve a little drunk still." I admit and stagger as I try to get to my feet which causes Mr. red suit to visibly tense. "Honestly I just want to go home and sleep this off so if you could just…" I make an attempt to move past him but he blocks me instantly shifting the weight of the weapon he holding… Wait weapon, I look down at the strange rifle he's holding. Oh shit!

"Cross" his partner calls startling both of us. We both look at the other suit, "She's the one, Commander Erol wants her alive." Staring, that information sinks in. Despite still feeling the effects of the alcohol I'm still quicker on the up take and my brow furrows as I frown at the man.

"Say what? Why the hell would anyone want me?" I demand a little more harsh than I wanted but thankfully no one has time to react . just at the final syllable leaves my lips the distinct sound of metal bouncing off the ground draws our attention to our feet. Rocking back and forth between the two of us is a small silver canister, it looks something like a smoke bomb… Fuck me… I think exasperated.

"Get down!" I hear before another body collides into mine throwing me off my feet and away just as smoke begins to eject from the canister. Mad chaos ensues as the crowd begins to panic, screams fill the air, and the red suits are shouting incoherent gibberish to one another. I try to look around but my head is being held down as thick white smoke quickly fills the area making it almost impossible to see anything and even harder to breath. The weight above me shifts off of me causing me to suck in the breath I'd loss when tackled but instead of much needed O2 my lungs fill with the white smoke forcing me the choke up and cough roughly.

"Try not to breath in to deeply." The husky voice from before informs me and I'd like to snap back at him snarkily but am too preoccupied with clearing my lungs. A hand wraps around my bicep giving me a tug upwards, "Can you stand?" he questions continuing to coax me to my feet. I attempt to look up at him but the smoke is now starting to burn my eye and his face is hidden beneath a well wrapped scarf and hood. Instead I nod allowing him to lift me to my feet. "Stay low." He instructs covering me with his make shift cloak, he begins steering me through the chaos.

All around I can hear panicked cries for help, a red suit rushes past us and I can hear the clinking of his armor proving just how think the smoke is. At some point one of those strange vehicles collides with a wall or something due to the terrible screech of metal that peels through the air. My head is beginning to pound worse than before and even as we clear the smoke I still can't seem to find my a single fluid motion the cloak no lover covers me and the man swaps leading me for pulling me along by my wrist. I don't know how I keep moving feeling the way I do but I do just that stumbling along behind this strange man.

It feels like we spend forever running at this point I'm completely disoriented and my head feels like it's going to explode on top of the returned nausea and not being able to breath properly. We begin to slow to a more manageable pace before stopping completely. Looking up from the ground I watch my savor as he tugs off the hood along with the scarf revealing himself. I'm almost shocked to find he's not any older than I, maybe a year difference. He turns to me a look of pure elation a cross his features, probably pretty proud of his accomplishment that is until he lays eyes on me that is.

I'm sure I look like a mess leaned against the building we're next to, tears streaming down my face caused by the smoke and constant throbbing in my head. The pain is more intense than anything I've ever felt and I hold either side of my head hoping to sooth the breathing is coming in short raspy gasps and I know it's not enough to keep me oxygenated properly. I've even begun to terrible uncontrollably.

"Hey you okay?" he questions sounding highly concerned but I can only manage a shake of my head before teetering forward unable to hold myself up any longer. Thankfully he catches me so I don't hit the ground, "hold on ." I hear him call but it sounds so far away as my eyes flutter. The world around me shifts dramatically and moments later I feel like I'm floating weightlessly. I begin fading in and out catching bits and pieces of information. Somewhere a gun goes off once, twice, to many times to count, a harsh cruse from above me, the distinct red of the red suits armor. The ride is rough as I'm haul to only god knows where and slowly the sounds fade into the distance then there a hiss of air from a pressurized door.

Gravity returns to me as I'm set on something lumpy with no give to it… I'm still fighting to breath… why can't I catch my breath? A gravely irate voice fills my pounding head… "The cities on high alert because of the shit you just pull." Sounds pissed… a calloused hand settles on my forehead and I want to swat it away. Instead I roll away from him beginning to gasp struggling for air. "Shit. Go get some eco out of the back."

"Torn" a panicked voice calls to high to be a male. A strong grasp forces me back on to my back, blue eyes and gray tattoos are the last thing I see before losing the struggle with consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey hey, idk if this is exactly one month since I last posted but here is the first chapter to Addie's story. Hope you enjoy the read and leave a review if you have any thoughts. ~Choreboy

Chapter 1

I wake with a start, every muscle in my body tensing at once jarring me from oblivion as I frantically search for something that isn't there. Slowly I come to realize my panic is unwarranted and close my eyes settling myself. I had been dreaming about that day again, a dream I've had far too many times to care for. As my breathing returns to normal, someone who isn't me clears their throat bringing my panic back and my breath catches. Swallowing hard I open my eyes only to find an unfamiliar sight above me that I hadn't noticed before. Instead of the pictures of friends I'm met with rusted springs and a dingy mattress. I can feel the scowl as is tugs at my features. Unfortunately for me this is only the first thing in a long list of things that are going to be wrong with today.

"So you're finally awake huh?" a gruff gravelly voice questions drawing my attention away from the sight above me. Turning in the direction of the voice I catch sight of a rather length man across the room. He's seated behind a round table focused on the papers scattered over its surface. I stare at him, my guess he's in his late twenties early thirties, angular jaw, his reddish brown hair is pulled back from his face into tight woven dreads, but his most striking feature are the deep gray markings that stretch down along his features from his hair line. Tattoos? Curiously I make an attempt to sit up and get a better look but struggle as pain jolts across the left side of my ribs dropping me back to the mattress with a groan. "Shit." I hiss reaching for my side.

My display seems to grab his attention because the next thing I know there's a brief squeal of wood on stone before he appears above me. I stare as he reaches toward my head with the back of his hand, it presses carefully against my forehead and I hold my breath. Squirming uncomfortable I attempt to avoid his harsh gaze but catch myself sneaking a peak at his facial tattoos. Seriously who does that, how do you even get a job… well I guess he doesn't considering this dump I think quickly glancing at the room around us. After a moment he pulls his hand from my head and grabs for my wrist, I have to resist the urge to pull away as he feels for my pulse.

Peaking up at him again I catch sight of the deep red scarf around his shoulders for some odd reason I can't look away… and that's when it hits me. The men clad in red armor, waking up face down in the dirt, the strange city and people, the man in the cloak, and the need for oxygen but being unable to get any… I go completely ridged alerting the man above me and our gazes me. A strange sense of over whelming dread stirs in my chest as my gaze drifts from his toward the elongated ears jetting from the side of his head. Guess that wasn't a dream… swallowing my gaze drift back to his and the silence is just about killing me.

"You Erol?" I question my voice cracking horribly; I'm surprised I still remember that with everything that's happened. A choked laugh escapes his lips.

"You seem back to normal." He comments brusquely releasing my wrist and moves away from the side of the bed, he returns to his spot at the table. Flopping down he wings his booted feet onto the table and stares at me. The room falls into a tense silence even with the fire crackling in the back ground.

"So you're not him then?" I state making the attempt to coax an answer out of him which only seems to annoy him.

"No." He snaps heatedly crossing his arms over his chest. "More importantly I want to know why he's after you." I turn back to look up at the bed above me contemplating that thought, after a moment I shrug.

"No idea, I have no clue who the hell he even is." I inform with a sigh. Hit feet hit the ground again but before he can get another word out a door opens to the right of the table drawing our attention. A very squat older man appears first followed by a young blond woman both seem to brighten considerably as they spot me.

"Ah so you're awake, I was beginning to think you'd never wake." The older man remarks as he comes to the side of the bed. I make another attempt to sit up my ribs still scream in protest but I ignore them. Looking at this man I'm a little shocked when I realize his skin is tinted a strange shade of green, even his hair is moss colored with streaks of white. Glancing past him to the two at the table I'm slightly confused, first the ears now this little green dude, this just keeps getting better I realize sarcastically.

"Is something the matter my dear?" He questions noticing my perplexed look. Biting my bottom lip I debate whether to announce my concerns with his skin tone or just let it go. I choose the latter after noticing how annoyed tattoo face looks from the other side of the room.

"Um how," My voice cracks again causing me to cough. Greenie looks toward the blond who quickly retrieves a jug and glass before coming over to join us. She pours a glass then hands it to me; I take a few quick sips of the water before trying again. "How long was I out?" I ask knowing already I won't like the answer.

"Two days," he responds considerately, my head drops back and I stare at the ceiling.

"Fuck." I sigh while my thoughts start going ninety miles an hour. Awol two days, there's no way I'm talking my way out of this one even if Jace backs me. Not only that it all started at that stupid party meaning an alcohol incident, probably going to get masted and discharged, if they don't send me to the brig first for desertion, "Fuck." I say a little more harshly this time before remembering there are other people here. Turning my attention back to the three I cringe sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Something wrong?" Greenie offers looking genuinely concerned but I shake my head.

"It's nothing, oh here something where… is this?" I'm sure this question sounds as weird to them as it does to me so I feel the urge to explain. "I remember being at a party with some friends, plenty of alcohol involved, then I woke up in that alley, those guys in the red suits wanted to arrest me, I felt like I was going to die, and now this…" motioning to them and this place, "can't really blame me for being slightly confused." I explain, a scoffed comes from the peanut gallery in the back and I throw the tattooed wonder an irritated glare before rolling my eyes. Oh he can go fuck himself. The other two exchange looks before Greenie addresses me still being extremely considerate.

"I see," he begins, seeming to want to choose his next words carefully while he rubs at the scruff on his chin. "This city is known as Haven city, although unlike its name sake it is not much of a refuge for its citizens." He explains sounding rather vexed. Oh that doesn't sound good, but again this is the least of my worries I'm more concerned about my own predicament. Haven? Never heard of it, maybe New Haven or East Haven. Are we even in Cali anymore? Looking up at the three they're watching me expectantly.

"So this is probably stating the obvious but I'm pretty sure I'm not from around here. Unless you know of a Twenty Nine Palms and this is all some kind of hidden camera prank." I could hope right? Unfortunately the confused looks I gain from Greenie and Blondie destroy that hope instantly.

"What gave that away?" Tatts scoffs from across the room and I roll my head in his direction giving him a screw you look.

"I don't know Tatts maybe it's the fact that your ears stick out three feet from your head." I remark just as maliciously as he had. At the slip of my nick name for him a giggle slips from the blond. If looks could kill I just might be dead right now, but instead a smirk forms across my lips.

"Alright smart ass," Tatts moves to get up anger swelling to a boil but is quickly halted by Greenie.

"Torn," he warns giving a name to tats. The burnet snorts irritably and falls back into his seat. Turning swiftly on me Greenie has a disapproving look across his aged features. I'd like to say I felt bad buuuuuut I don't. With an exasperated sigh Greenie moves on, "Yes well, why don't we continue this conversation after you've had a chance to gather your thoughts and get cleaned up." He suggests and turns to the blond. "Tess would you show our guest,"

"Addison." I interject, "My name's Addison but you can just call me Addie." Greenie gives me a smile with a nod.

"Could you show Addie to the showers and possibly find something clean for her to wear." He continues and Blondie or well Tess I guess nods with a smile. I look down wondering if I'm really that much of a mess and sure enough it looks like I've been rolling around in the mud. I frown then look up; Tess waits patiently for me while Greenie has moved over to the table speaking quietly. I'm curious as to what they might be discussing but Tess distracts me by offering her hand. Taking it she helps me to my feet and steadies me when the blood rushes from my head. With that she leads me to the door she and Greenie had appeared through. As we pass the two men I hear a few key words mentioned despite their hushed tones and the one that stands out most is the name Erol. The red suits had mentioned him and I wonder if he's some kind of key player in whatever's going on in this place but I guess I'll find out later.

Passing through the door way we enter a hall that looks more like a storage space than a hall. Crates, drums, barrels, bags, and other supplies are piled and stacked against the left hand side of the hall leaving just enough space for a person to squeeze through on the right. As she leads on I study the supplies unfortunately I can't read the labels due to the foreign language but some of them have been left open for my peering eyes. Food stuffs, cloths, ammunitions, explosives even some of the red armor. They have enough ammo and explosive so mount a small war I determine with a frown and I glance at Tess who's stopped in front of a dented locker. What are these people up too? I mean I can't really say much considering they've taken me in, but still what the hell?

"Here." She calls and I scuttle over to her as she passes a white towel out from inside the locker, she also passes out a smaller piece of cloth and a small bar of I'm going to assume soap. "All set, the showers are through that door there," She points to a door at the end of the hall, "Sorry there's no shampoo or anything like that this place only has the basics of the basics. If you need anything I'll be in the next room over finding you something to wear. Any requests?" She questions with a bubbly smile, I stare for a moment but can't think of anything.

"Nothing too gaudy I guess." I mutter sheepishly as reality slowly begins to dawn on me. Tess picks up on this and she places a hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"Don't worry too much. Torn may be a big grump but he'll help figure out what's going on and the rest of us will help." She affirms attempting to ease my mind. Meeting her gaze I can feel she's trying her best despite her own unease and I nod before moving past her down the hall. Without a word I pass through the door at the end of the hall and close it behind me leaning against it heavily as tears threaten to slip over. I force myself to take a deep shaky breath, no crying is not going to help, I tell myself scrubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. Never has never will, swallowing my fear and uncertainty I take in the room around me.

It's built like a small locker room minus the lockers, a few sinks line the wall just to my left with grimy mirrors bolted to the wall above. Two closed stalls and a urinal are to my right and behind a half wall in the back are the showers. Down the center is a metal bench that looks to have seen better days. Heaving a sigh I set the towel on the bench and move into the showers, at least the faucets seem normal enough, I twist the first as far to the left as it'll go unsure of how hot the water will get. It takes a moment for the pipes sputter to life before water spits forth from the spout above. Leaving the soap and wash cloth on the ledge of the wall I move back to the sinks so I can determine the damage I've taken.

Staring at my reflection I determine I look very much like hell warmed over, my hair is greasy and matted to my head, there's a purple green burse along my right temple that I hadn't noticed before. I bring my hand up to my mouth and let out a few breaths before sniffing, urk that was a mistake. Again sighing heavily I lean forward over the sink and turn of the water, scooping some into my mouth I swish it around before spitting it out. The taste is like nothing I've tasted before causing me to gag a bit, reminder don't drink the water, I take mental note before looking back in the mirror.

"Okay so you're in a strange place where people have elongated ears, cars fly, and there are little green men. On top of that you're Awol, going to the brig, and your entire career is toast." I inform my reflection who stares back at me blankly, "That's the last time I go to a party Nick throws." I snort to myself trying to lighten my mood but my refection proves it's not working so I turn away from the mirror and begin to strip.

The water wasn't exactly the warmest in the world but it still felt good to get cleaned. Stepping out from under the spray I shut the water off again, reaching for the towel I'd moved to the wall I wrap it around myself just as a knock rattles from the door. "I'm coming in." I hear Tess say from the other side before the door swings open revealing the busty blond. In her arms is what I assume she's picked out for me to wear, she sets it on the bench while I towel off.

"I'll get these cleaned up for you." She states while scooping my clothes off the floor and deposits them into a bag she'd brought in with her. I move to the pile of things she brought in inspecting each piece, "The under garments are all new and unused, everything else is hand me down from somewhere or other. I hope you don't mind." She informs sounding a little apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. Not the first time I've worn hand me downs." I reassure as I turn away to pull on the plain white under ware, "probably not the last." I mutter under my breath and continue dressing. The outfit she choose isn't half bad if I do say so myself, khaki cargo pants, a button up army green shirt which I've rolled the sleeves to my elbows, and a set of knee high brown leather boots . Surprisingly everything fits like a glove. Once finished I flip my head upside down and use the towel to scrub at my damp hair.

"Here let me." Tess offers motioning to the bench. I pass her the towel and take a seat as she dries the ends of my hair. "It must be horrible waking up in a strange place with no clue as to where you are." She comments and I shrug.

"I've had worse days." I reply and she seems surprised by this.

"Really?" she inquires curiously. I open my mouth to explain but words fail me, those days aren't ones I readily talk about or even can talk about.

"Really." I affirm making it obvious I'm dropping the subject. Silently she begins brushing my hair. A few minute later she's finished and gathers the bag with my cloths in it while I slip on a pair of long socks. I fold them back on themselves before slipping my feet into the knee high boots she brought me, again I am surprise to find they fit like a glove.

"I'm going to take care of these. When you're ready just follow the hall back to the main room. I'm sure Torn and the Shadow are there waiting for you, I'll be out shorty." She informs heading for the door. The Shadow? Wait does she mean Greenie? I wonder.

"Wait," I call mustering a smile to my face, "Thanks for everything, but how'd you know my size?" my question gains me a smile in return.

"I thought we might be similar in size." She replies before leaving. I can't help the smile that spreads across my lips. Pushing myself up off the bench I pull my still damp hair over my shoulder and braid it loosely, tying it with one of the bands I've always got around my wrist. I take one last look in the mirrors; I look somewhat better and at least feel better. With that I leave my reflection behind heading back to the main room.

Just like Tess had said sure enough Torn is still sitting at the table going over the copious amounts of paper work. Unfortunately I don't see Greenie anywhere. He must have sensed my presence in the door way because he clears his throat to draw my attention.

"He'll be back shortly." He comments gruffly returning to his work, I roll my eyes walking back to the rack I'd been using before. As I sit on the edge of the mattress I notice in the corner next to the head of the rack my bag is sitting on the ground. Reaching for it I pull it into my lap and being digging through it looking for one thing in particular. I find it buried under everything and pull it out, staring down at the blackened screen. I'm almost afraid to turn it on, afraid of what I might find or what I might not find. Thankfully before I can make a decision Greenie reappears through the door along with Tess.

"Good you're finished, why don't you join us over here?" He asks, I drop my phone back into my bag before setting it on the bed. As I join them around the table I can finally make out what exactly is covering its surface which happens to be a giant map of I'm going to amuse is the city. "As I was saying before this is Haven city and if it isn't already obvious we are at war." Greenie begins; a mild shock causes my brows to raise then furrow out again, that would explain the decrepit state the buildings were in and why all the people looked like zombies. "The city is under siege from an outside source known as the Metal Heads, vicious creatures that want nothing more than to destroy everything in their path. If that was enough the city is also facing an internal dispute. We of the Underground," he motions to himself and the others, "are waging war against the cities ruler Baron Praxis. He is a tyrant and is leading this city to its destruction." It takes a moment for me to process that information, I know what's coming next yet I still feeling compelled to ask the obvious.

"Okay but what does any of that have to do with me?" I inquire, "Not to be disrespectful or anything."

"No, of course not. I understand this may not be of concern to you in the longer run but you are here now and although we are willing to help you find a way back to where you belong. You must understand we cannot do so for nothing, our forces are spread wide and thin and we need any able bodies we have for our efforts." Greenie continues and I bite back a knowing smirk, an unpleasant scoff comes from Torns' direction but everyone ignores it.

"You don't even know me, how do you know I can even be of any use to you?" I'm not purposely trying to be difficult but I'm also not willing to walk into this blind either. Learned that the hard way with my last unit in the Marines. Torn clicks his tongue gaining my attention a bemused smirk plays across his sharp features.

"Those tags you have around your neck, we used something like them in the Krimson Guard. Leads me to believe you've got some type of back ground as a soldier." He informs rather pleased with himself. I look down at my chest, although the shirt I'm now wearing conceals the chain and tags, I know they're still there against my bare skin. Peeking back up at him a sly smile spreads across my own lips.

"Touché." I toss back at him unable to argue that point; he seems a slight bit disappointed by my choice to concede but accepts it for what it is. "So what exactly would I be doing?" I ask and Torn shifts back in his seat.

"Depends on your skill set," he informs but before he can say any more a loud hiss fills the air drawing our attention to the opposite side of the room. I notice a doorway set into the wall opposite us, a set of stairs set back into it leads up into the unknown. Several voices drift down into the room as we all watch in anticipation; I can feel every muscle in my body tense. Torn's chair screeches across the ground as he stands and just from a glance I can tell he's gone as ridged as I, waiting to pounce. Several startled cries fill the air and before we know it a mass of bodies spill into the room having just tumbled down the stair way. I count one, two, three, different bodies as they slump into place in the small area between the racks. We all stare as the bodies untangle from one another, Torn and Greenie both let out auditable sighs letting on to their annoyance while my attention is grabbed by the final figure as he appears through the doorway at the base of the stairs.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit bringing them here?" Torn thunders, he moves around the table with the intent of going after the man in the stairway. Greenie stops him, hastily placing himself between Torn and the young boys.

"Liam, this isn't a place for children to play." Greenie informs gently attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah sorry about that but these guys," the older of the bunch begins to explain while stepping over the two young males still on the floor and putting the third who's finally gotten to his feet in a head lock and noogies the top of his head. The boy protests furiously but unfortunately doesn't have strength enough to free himself. "insisted on seeing the new girl with the strange ears. I tried to tell them you were busy but they just don't listen real well, isn't that right Adam?" He explains still with the preteen in a head lock and an awkward silence falls over the room.

"Who the hell are you calling strange?" I demand arms crossing over my chest. Tess giggles from next to me as all eyes land on me. Now all three boys are on their feet, Adam slips from the head lock and they all congregate in front of me excitedly chatting between one another.

"They really are tiny."

"Do you think they were cut off?"

"You think her hearing is any different."

"Don't be stupid."

"It does look really weird though, like a ….."

They're going ninety mile a minute with each comment getting worse then the last. I can feel my lips as they purse together annoyance building. "Enough." I snap effectively shutting the three up and startling the others. "Don't you know it's rude to talk about a person like they're not even there?" I chastise but it doesn't seem to sink into any of them.

"You're weird." Adam announces rather boldly with a toothy grin up at me and I can't help but just stare at him.

"Adam!" Liam scolds smacking the younger in the back of the head. Tess giggles again while I just continue to stare. The two other boys rush for the exit laughing at the misfortune of their friend. "Where the hell are your manners, mom taught you better than that." He continues and the two beginning arguing. What the hell is even going on? I question myself and glance at the others, Torn has returned to his seat a look of disgust plastered across his face. Greenie is waiting patiently but is equally displeased with the situation and when I give a questioning look to Tess she just gives me a smile and a shrug. "Alright well you've seen her now go home, after you apologize for being rude." Liam instructs sternly but the little snot ignores him and runs toward the stairs after his friends.

"No way!" he calls before dashing out of sight his laughter chasing after him.

"I'm sorry about that." Liam apologizes rubbing the back of his head as he turns back to us. Another scoff comes from Torns' direction but he holds his tongue despite his displeasure. I rub at my brow while Greenie sighs in relief,

"It's alright; I suppose children will be children." He states then looks to me, "Addison this is Liam he's the one who brought you here after pulling you away from the Krimson Guard." I look at the boy standing next to me; he's probably not any older than myself, possibly even younger. He's also not much taller than me either, maybe an inch, inch and a half, his dark hair is a shaggy mess atop his head and his green eyes smile brightly at me. He offers a hand almost instantly and I take is with some reluctance.

"Good to see you've finely woke up Addison." He states while giving my hand a single strong shake, "I'm Liam and the little turd that accosted just a minute ago was my brother Adam. He's uh, not usually that difficult but since hearing about you; you're all he's been talking about. Sorry about him." He apologizes again.

"Uh sure but just call me Addie" I mutter starting to feel the beginnings of a headache. "I should thank you for the save the other day." I start to say but his bright smile cuts me off.

"Don't worry about it, anything to piss the Baron off." He jokes with a laugh.

"Liam is one of our younger members; still despite his age he's proving to be rather useful to us." Greenie praises and I nod glancing at the younger man.

"Speaking of which, Torn that shipment was delivered to point B with no trouble, C says they're ready whenever we've got the supplies." Liam informs as he directs his attention to the older man. Torn straightens at this and leans forward over the table. He snatches up a writing utensil and circle a spot on the map.

"Good, we should have the rest of the supplies by the end of the week. Get a message to Troust; tell him that he should expect it early next week." He instructs while shifting through some of the other paper work completely tuning out the world around him. Tess rounds the table to help him while Greenie turns to face the two of us.

"Liam, could I ask a favor of you?" He inquires causing the young man to bright. "Could you show Addison around the city, explain some of the ins and outs while we take care of some things here. It would be a great help."

"Yeah I could do that." Liam replies and before I can even offer up any protest Torn speaks up cutting me off.

"Make sure to get her back before sunset, I don't want the upped night patrols to catch you off guard." He instructs then reaches from something from inside one of the crates behind him. Tossing a bundle of fabric at me I clumsily catch it, "Put that on and keep it on. It'll make you less noticeable." He demands then returns to his work with Tess and Greenie.

"Ready?" Liam questions with a bright smile and I stare mildly confused. Was I just passed off?

"Sure." I reply and he leads the way toward the stairs. Giving the room one last fleeting glance I move over to the rack my bag is sitting on. Reaching inside I grab my phone just in case and deposit it in one of the cargo pockets before following him up the short stair well. As I do I unravel the bundle of cloth, it turns out to be a deep burgundy scarf and I stare at it with bemusement. Oh yeah cause that's not conspicuous at all, I think while wrapping it around my neck then pull one of the loose loops over my head with a heavy sigh.


	3. Chapter 2

Happy New Years All! So this chapter took a bit longer than expected to get out. Some last minute work things came up over the past two months which kept me super busy, life is always getting in the way, but it's finally out chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoys reading it. These next few chapters I'm going to try to keep short, I just need to hit up so main items for Addie's story before going into the main storyline so definitely bare with me. Also a big thank you to Kaitamis for the review, hope you'll keep reading into the future.

Chapter 2

Liam is waiting just outside the door way for me and as I exist the building the hiss of an automated door sounds behind me startling me. I spin around just in time to see a wall slide closed effectively concealing the area beyond. If I hadn't just stepped out from inside I probably wouldn't even know their little base was there. The only thing unusual about the wall is a strange green symbol painted on it, but to anyone else I'm sure it looks like normal graffiti.

"Cool huh?" Liam asks with a big toothy grin. I just shake my head and inspect the area around us which just happens to be another dilapidated alley, great. Looking up at the sky I can just tell its day light through the layer of smog floating overhead. Bringing my gaze back to Liam he's headed for the open end of the alley and I follow suit.

"Hey," I call to catch his attention. He tosses a glance back at me, "What time of day is it?" I question as I catch up with him. He glances at the sky for a brief moment before answering.

"Around noon I guess. Why?" He replies. Checking the watch on my wrist it reads eleven fifty-nine,

"And how long are days here?" I add ignoring his inquiry.

"Twenty-four hours," he responds confirming what I'd hoped, well at least the passage of time is the same, but still two days AWOL I think letting my arm fall to my side. "So the rumors really are true," he muses to which my interest is peeked away from my prior thoughts.

"What rumors?" I ask as we exit the alley on to a busy main street. My gaze is diverted away from him as I take in the sights around me. People bustle about as the lunch hour hits, vendors here and there are selling fruits, vegetables, clothing, and other such necessity items. On one corner there's a large a grizzly looking fellow on a box surrounded by men who've probably seen better days, it sounds as though he's looking for cheap labor. Children run in an out of crowds jeering at one another and egging each other on as they toss a ball back and forth. I catch sight of a flash of red and throw a weary glance at a couple of red suits up against a wall talking up a couple of scantily dress women. Even over head the air is crowded with the strange hovering vehicles from before, end to end as the traffic navigates the narrow spaces between the buildings. I'm in awe as I try to take it all in.

"It's may not much but a lot of us call this home," Liam states having noticed my sudden fall into silence. "And believe it or not these are the slums." He laughs like it's some kind of joke to which I keep quiet, "Anyway, uh this is pretty much where most of the cities inhabitants live, it's not as bad as it looks, just poor people trying to get by. The water slums are a lot worse off, it's practically lawless in that area. My father used to tell me about how great this city once was, but ever since the Baron took over and the metal heads started attacking it's gone to hell. The Baron keeps us oppressed, with taxes and laws. He uses the fear of Metal Head attacks so he can keep constant guard patrols roaming the city. But they're about worthless half the time they don't even do their job and the other half they spend harassing the citizens for minor infractions. It's bullshit." He comments with a jerking motioning to the two red suits with the women. Looking around I can understand his frustration, this place for lack of a better term, is a shit pit, but it's also not the worst I've seen either. Either way this Baron guy seems to be the root of all the trouble.

"So those rumors?" I ask changing the topic. He perks up some forgetting about the state of the world around him, instead mindlessly leads the way as we talk.

"Right, so word has been getting around about the day you showed up, stories that you appeared out of nowhere, that you aren't from this world, that maybe the precursors sent you to purge us of the metal heads." He begins to explain almost excitedly; well they got half of that right I think silently to myself before a question pops into my head.

"Precursors?" I state questioningly and he gives me an astonished look.

"You really aren't from here are you?" I shake my head in response to the question causing a smile to spread across his features. "Shit," he exhales but quickly refocuses even though I can see the questions he has for me boiling behind his brilliant green eyes, "The precursors are the beings that were here long before all of us, it's said that they created this planet and many more. Some believe they're the most powerful beings in the universe and that they have connections to the legendary hero Mar who built this city. But they disappeared without a trace and only left behind artifacts and the oracles. I've heard some people can contact them through the oracles but I don't know if that's true."

"So these precursors are pretty much the deities of this world." I mutter, it's less of a question as it is a statement. Turning my gaze on him, I find him staring expectantly at me like maybe he wants the rumors to be true. I kind of don't want to burst his bubble but, "I can at least confirm I'm not from here, but I have no idea how I got here and I doubt your gods brought me here. Our worlds could be galaxies or even dimensions apart. All I know is it's far beyond anything I could ever comprehend or want to." I look up toward the sky lost in thought.

"That must suck, not knowing where or how you got here. Worrying about the people and life you left behind. Then be thrown into the middle of our trouble. I don't know what I'd do if I were in your place." Liam responds somberly, we share a moment of silence as we continue down the packed streets. I notice we've made it into a new section of the city when the buildings stop looking like crumpling messes and I stop tripping over the crappy ass pavement. Just as we've passed over the threshold into this area a gruff mechanical voice calls out to us stopping us dead in our tracks. I look toward the voice just in time to find a red suit roll up on us and I tense in reaction.

"You need a pass to enter this section of the city." The red suit snorts brusquely as he steps in front of Liam and I, reflexively I dip my head so that the scarf shadows my face from view.

"Pass right, I have one of those." Liam replies patting down his form as if he's forgotten where he's put it. As he does I stare past the red suit into the area beyond, this section of city seems well maintained by the looks of it. Street lights line the canals that run down the center of the streets, the people hold themselves a little higher and are far better dressed than the rags of the slums, but I can still feel the shadow of oppression hanging think in the air. As I continue to stare I catch sight of a strange glint of light that draws my attention to the fore ground, there's a strange yellowish hue to the air just past the guard like some kind of… force field? What the hell is that for? I wonder but my attention is quickly drawn back to our situation when I catch sight of another red suit making his way over. Quickly I turn my gaze on Liam and he's still nonchalantly searching for his pass.

"Liam." I warn quietly, he tosses a hasty glance toward me then to the other red suit.

"I'm sure I have it somewhere," he hastens his search finally reaching into a pocket and pulling out a small device which he hands over to the first guard. Glancing over at the second I realize he's stopped a yard or two short of us and gives a snort before wandering back to the wall he'd been leaning against.

"What's your business in this sector?" I hear the guard ask again tensing, oh come on.

"My younger sister here has never seen a race before, I wanna show her the track to get her pumped for the next grand pre." Liam lies without missing a beat. That was smooth I think and watch the guard in front of us. His visor shifts to me a moment before he passes the small device back to Liam. He jerks his weapon back toward the area beyond him and the glimmer I'd seen before falls away allowing the two of us to pass.

"Younger sister eh?" I mutter as we move out of hearing distance.

"What you can't really be that much older than me." He retorts, "you're what seventeen, eighteen?"

"Try twenty." I reply and he stops allowing me to pass him. I look back with a grin.

"There's no way." He snaps disbelievingly but I only keep walking forward, leaving him to catch up. "You cannot be that much older than me."

"Oh yeah and just how old are you?"

"Seventeen, or well almost. I've got a few weeks to go." he admits and I can't help the laugh at escapes my lips.

"So I guessed about right then." I confirm aloud causing him to pout. It's all fun and games as we banter back and forth until I remember something I had wanted to ask about. "Hey that day I arrived those red suits mentioned someone named Erol. Who's that?" I ask and for the first time since I've met Liam he falls dead silent and we stop in the middle of the street forcing people to move around us.

"Um, he's," words seem to fail him as he tries to explain and I can see the utter contempt as it creeps across his features, darkening his bright eyes. He also gone rigid and has to take a deep breath to continue. "He's no one you want to get involved with. For some reason or other the Baron choose him as his right hand man, but the man is fucking insane. He walks around like he owns this place, he's short tempered, ill mannered, and arrogant as hell. I've heard stories…" he pauses and an indiscernible look crosses his eyes, "let's just say he's a bad guy." He starts moving again as I take a moment to let that sink in. Great psycho mc'crazy pants is out to get me, that's just peachy. Catching up to him I don't want to push him into talking about a subject he so obliviously dislike, but I need some info into this.

"Any reason why he'd be interested in me?" I question and he takes a moment to consider.

"I have heard something about the guard rounding up eco channelers for something hush hush, but I've not heard what. I just know anyone taken… they uh… don't return. Knowing him that lunatic is probably somehow involved." He informs begrudgingly, things just keep getting better and better for me as we continue to talk, I think to myself with a shake of my head.

"Well we can assumes there's probably another reason considering I'm not even from here and have no clue what this eco crap is." I retort unamused, "So do I have to ask?" I give him an expectant look and he smiles back at me before beginning to explain what eco is and how it works. As we talk we continue to move through the different sections of the city, farm lands, a bazar, port and industrial area before finishing a full circle back into the slums. Again before entering each section we are accosted by another set of guards and I'm beginning to understand just how oppressed these people truly are, this Baron guy seems to rule over every aspect of their lives. As we reenter the slums the massive lights along the walls over head flicker to life as the sun light begins to die out behind the walls.

"Looks like we got back in time." Liam comments and I hum in response noticing a lot of the populace has cleared the streets and more guards have appeared. Turning to me, "Hey so I've got to make sure my brother made it home otherwise my mom is going to freak. If you just follow this wall and take the first right, you'll be back where we started. Oh and when you get to the door there's a latch just to the right that will let you inside." He informs with a brief pause seeming anxious to get going.

"Um okay, thanks for showing me around."

"No prob, see ya around." He calls while spinning on his heels and taking off past a few guards that call after him. They stop briefly to look at me as I stand in place rather dumbfounded, but before they can make a move on me I start towards the alley in hopes that they don't bother. Despite the blinding lights above the alley is throw in to almost complete darkness and I can just make out the painting on the wall to indicate where the hide out is. Fishing my phone from my pocket I use the flash light function and find the latch just where Liam had said, flicking it up it releases the lock on the wall which slides away revealing the stairs beyond.

As I enter the room below I find Torn in the same place he'd been when Liam and I'd left, unfortunately Greenie and Tess are nowhere in sight. However there is a new face at the table with him, an older woman late thirties early forties. Her violet eyes meet mine as I make my way to the rack with my bag still atop it and she gives a slight nod of greeting which I return before pulling the scarf from my head and flopping down on the mattress. I heave a sigh, it's been a hell of a day, I can feel the exhaustion seeping through every fiber of my being and yet I can't seem to fully relax. Answerless questions buzz through my head like an aggravated bee hive.

"Don't get to comfortable we'll be leaving here shortly." Torn comments breaking my train of thought. Rising to my elbows I give him a questioning look.

"Where're we going?" I ask genuinely curious, he doesn't even bother looking up from his work.

"The range, I want to know how well you handle a weapon before I start giving you jobs." He informs shortly.

"Riiiiiiight." I flop back down eyes closed for a moment, as I do I hear the woman clear her throat.

"Torn." She calls his name, her voice is rather deep and sultry which catches me off guard causing me to peek an eye open. "Are you going to introduce us?" she questions and again I rise to my elbows and look expectantly to Torn. He finally looks up from his work, unfortunately there's a scowl plastered across his features but that doesn't seem to bother the woman at all. "Well?" she prompts unceremoniously and he grumbles under his breath.

"Really you can't just introduce yourself?" he chides irritably. A smile spreads across the woman's ruby colored lips.

"I could, but it's far more entertaining to annoy the hell out of you." She snickers, Torns' face turns just about the same shade of red as his scarf but before saying anything he might regret he pushes himself from the table and grabs a pack at his feet before heading to the stairs and disappearing. I stare after him dumb founded, what the hell just happened I think as I turn my gaze back on the woman. The smile from before is still plastered across her face as she chuckles at Torns' expense, getting to her feet she comes over and stops in front of me.

"I'm Katri." She states offering me a hand. I sit up properly before taking it in my own. Looking up at this woman she's about average build but her features are something akin to the actress Salma Hayek an exotic beauty. Olive skin, dark violet eyes, and oddly enough silver-grey hair, it's a stunning combination. Far more appealing so my light tan, freckles, brown eyes, and auburn hair. It takes me a moment to collect my thoughts before introducing myself.

"Addison, but just call me Addie." I reply.

"So you're the girl Liam pulled in, shame he didn't think before acting. Now you've been pulled into our war." She states while shifting so one of her hips is cocked out. I shrug,

"War I can deal with, I'll have more trouble just figuring this place and how I got here out."

"Child of war?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Solider," I reply, surprise spreads across her face.

"You're so young." She catches herself pausing a moment thinking she might have offended me.

"Yeah joined right out of high school," confusion sets across her face, "right, uh at 18 anyways."

"Addison!" Torn calls from the top of the stairs sounding oh so pleasant. I roll my eyes and shove myself to my feet.

"It was nice meeting you." I comment with a smile to which she returns.

"Same, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again." She implies before returning to the table and her work. As she does I round the end of the bed, pull the scarf back over my head and follow the path back out into the dark of night. I find Torn at the lit end of the alley, he's loading some type of packages on to one of the floating vehicle things. As I approach he grunts in acknowledgement of my presence finishing with the packages he then climbs on to the vehicle straddling it much in the same fashion as riding a motor cycle. I look up at him then to the seat behind him, then to the foot and a half of empty space between this thing and the ground. Now I'm not an extremely short person but on the other hand I'm also not especially, about average I'd say but I'm a little worried about the physics of all this. Gravity says if I pull myself on this thing from one side it's just going to flip in that direction.

"What're you waiting for? We don't have all night." Torn grumbles while looking back at me, I look up at him unamused.

"I've never ridden on of these whatchamacallits." I inform him plainly, a sigh of exasperation sounds from him as he grumbles again then offers me a hand. Taking it he half pulls me up as I clumsily climb up and straddle the seat behind him. Once settled he starts the engine bringing the strange vehicle to life. We shift into the air throwing me off balance and causing me to fall forward into him. I quickly apologize then resettle myself as we take off to our destination; speeding through the industrial the cool night feels amazing against my exposed cheeks. The distinct smell of salt water fills my senses as the port opens up before us. Torn hangs an immediate right hugging the wall a short distance before setting us down off to the side of a small door way. He hops down first then helps me before leading the way through the door that opens automatically at his presence.

Past the threshold is a decent size room packed full of weapons racks and ammo crates, there's a large work bench off to our right with a decent sized tool chest to the left of it. A maze of piping creep up the steel walls and disappear beyond the ceiling, over all it looks very industrial, cold and hard. Peeking around Torn, Tess greets us in her bubbly manner. That's when I notice a rather shady looking guy standing next to her. He's a few inches short than she, his dirty blond hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail, a cigar hangs loosely from his lips, and there are singed spots on his clothing. I'm not really sure what to make of him.

"It's about damn time you showed up Torn." The man remarks, his accent is rather heavy and it reminds me of some the guy's in my unit that are from the Bronx's. Next to me Torn shifts going a little stiff at the other mans' words. Tess looks like she's about to scold the man unfortunately Torn beats her to it.

"Shut your trap Jinx," Torn snaps hotly, "I don't have time for your shit?"

"Alright alight, cool your tits hot head." The other man says in a rather piss poor effort to ease his counterpart. Anyone can tell it's not working, but instead of venting more Torn spins around on me.

"Tess'll get you acquainted with our weaponry, you'll run the course and I'll judge whether or not you'll be of any use to the Underground, the Shadow thinks you might be, but we'll see. Also that's Jinx, he's an explosives expert who works for one of our suppliers, helps us out from time to time." And with that Jinx saunters up to me and offers a hand which I take hesitantly.

"So you're what everyone is up in arms about." He comments as I pull my hand away. My brow rises as my interest is piqued.

"Am I really that exciting of news?" I ask.

"It's not often someone back talks to the KG, helps that you're ah…." He pauses briefly seeming to consider what he wants to say. "kinda strange looking." He finishes and I can't help the snort that escapes as I shake my head.

"Right." I reply before turning to the work bench where Tess is waiting. As I join her I notice several different size and strangely unrecognizable weapons laid out across the bench's surface. She picks up one of the smaller weapons and begins explaining. Thankfully I'm a quick study as she only takes a few minutes to explain each. When she's finished I repeat everything back to her, the specs of the small hand blaster up through the Vulcan fury and peace maker attachments for the morph gun which is just about the most interesting weapon I've ever seen. I hold the blast form of the morph gun yup aiming down sights,

"Shit if we had these back home," I mutter thinking over the possibilities, looking up at Tess, "So each different round is powered by?" I question,

"Eco. Each eco has a different effect on the rounds. Red eco provides short range strength for the scatter gun, yellow eco long ranger power for the blaster, blue is for high speed firing rate, and well dark eco is the most devastating." Tess answers.

"And this eco stuff is used for a bunch of other things too?" Tess nods, "Huh useful stuff." I comment before Torn approaches us. Glancing past him I notice the shady looking Jinx has vanished, they must have finished discussing whatever it was they needed, although Torn looks no happier for it.

"She ready for the course?" he demands hoarsely while crossing his arms over his chest. Tess nods with her usual smile, he turns his gaze on me and If give him a shrug with a nonchalant smile. He grunts in reply snagging a set of ear muffs off the bench only to shove them at me. "Let's just get this over with." He huffs moving towards one of the doors in the opposite corner from us. I glance at Tess; she passes me a blaster mod of the morph gun then follows after Torn shrugging I do the same.

Moments later I find myself standing at the head of a rather strangely done up range hall, designed to look like one of the city's streets. A buzzer sounds overhead drawing my attention up for the briefest of seconds before movement catches my eye. Dropping my gaze, I watch as targets appear from the ground and walls lining either side of the hall, only to disappear again moments later. In all honesty I'm a bit dazed as some of the targets look much like the civilian populace while others resemble horrendous blueish gray malformed monsters I've seen in cheesy B rated movies. Are they being for real right now, what the hell is this shit? Static crackles behind me and I turn my attention to the wall above the door behind me. There's a small built in speaker and camera there.

"Sometime today would be nice." Torn's gravelly voice cuts over the static,

"We didn't exactly tell her what to shoot," Tess comments in the back ground to which Torn sigh's heavily and begins grumbling, "Addie honey we'll start over, just shoot the ugly ones." Tess instructs and I can't help the snort that escapes. I give her a two finger salute before rounding away from the camera.

"If ya ask me they're all ugly." I comment under my breath. The targets from before have all disappeared as Tess resets the course manually. As she does so I tilt my head from side to side cracking it sufficiently, roll my shoulders a couple times then bring the blast up into my right shoulder. With ease I drop into a low stance my mind clears as my eyes close and I take a deep breath settling into combat mode. The buzzer sounds for a second time overhead, my eyes slip over, grip tightens around the weapon as I level the barrel with first target, trigger sliding home with ease. The weapon has some kick but nothing that's going to throw me off as I shift to the next target with practiced ease, the hardened focus of a Marine taking over.

Torn stares at the monitor that allowed them to see inside the course, a single brow raised in mild intrigue. He'd only ever seen this level of focused efficiency with in the guard and even then it hadn't been this good, sloppy even, in comparison. Addison took out each and every hostile with a practiced ease he'd hardly witnessed it even within himself. Whatever training she'd been through it far exceeded anything he'd expected from her.

"I've never seen anyone move like that." Tess comments solemnly from his side. He sends a side long glance towards her but says nothing, after a moment she breaks the tense silence again, "Have you?" she questions while swallowing hard. He doesn't bother looking from the monitor this time.

"Rarely, hardly any guards have this much focus or discipline. Even less since," His words drop and Tess gives him a knowing look but leaves the topic at that. She doesn't want to stir up old wounds.

"She's going to be good for the Under Ground, yeah?" her words are both a statement and a question. The answer is obvious and just looking at the older man she can tell he's already formulating plans for their newest member. Looking back at the screen, Addie is just rounding the corner to the final stretch of the course. Her stance is still lower as she blasts through the final targets like it's nothing. "Only how long will that last?" Tess comments drawing Torn's gaze to her, he opens his mouth to reply but is cut short by the hiss of the air lock as the second door to the course opens revealing the devilish smirk across Addie's lips. She's standing with a hip cocked to the side, ear muffs down around her neck, and weapon poised along her shoulders with her hands hanging over either side. Arrogant brat, he thinks as Tess rushes forward in delight.

"Addie that was Amazing!" the blond praises as she steps towards me and I shrug pulling the blaster off my shoulders to pass back to her.

"Nah that was about average." I reply modestly, in all honesty I could have done better but after a while I had started to feel the recoil and weight of the weapon. I'd need more time with it if I wanted to be as proficient as I'd like, "Some of my shots went wide and the recoil on that thing is real." I continue while moving my shoulder in circles attempting to relieve some of the sting. Tess giggles softly while reaching for the blaster.

"Keep it." Torn interrupts before Tess has a full hold on the weapon. We both turn our attention on him, another halfcocked grin forms across my lips.

"So that do it for ya?" I throw at him and gain myself a roll of his eyes.

"Don't get cocky, I still don't like you." He snaps before turn away and heading for the exist. The grin across my lips only spreads as he walks away. A smile grows across Tess's features as well as we share a look before following him. I sling the blast onto my back as we exit the weapons range. Torn doesn't bother with goodbyes instead heads for the zoomer we'd arrived on, while Tess pauses briefly to grab my hands.

"Okay well I'll see you in the morning, get some rest cause you'll be needing okay?" She informs still as bubbly as ever.

"Uh yeah night Tess." I reply and she gives me a brief hug before heading off in the opposite direction on foot, further into the port area. I watch her from a second then turn to join Torn at the zoomer. "She doesn't stay at the hideout?" I question as he pulls me up into the seat behind him.

"Most have their only places to stay. I'm there 24/7 because I have to be. People come and go but no one stays for long if they can help it." He replies as the engine revs to life and we take off back to the hideout.


	4. Chapter 3

Well it's been a bit of delay, but here are three new chapters which I hope you enjoy. Thank you to those whom have favorited and reviewed this fic so far! ~Choreboy

Chapter Three

Standing next to Torn I study each of the people currently gathered around his work table. Three days from my arrival in this city and already I'm apparently big news. Hence the reason for this meeting in which Torn had summoned his officers. Four officers for each of the districts and three of their seconds are present, making me wonder what happened to the fourth, if there ever was a fourth. As Torn begins to speak I continue to observe the people around us.

I recognize Katri right off the bat, the silver hair and dark violet eyes are a dead giveaway. She's standing directly across from Torn and I, the young male standing next to her is a stark contrast to her exotic beauty. Average features, light brown hair cut high and tight like a most of my marine buddies, deep blue eyes focused intently on Torn like he's hanging on every word the man's saying, skin tan and unmarred. A rather unremarkable person in comparison to his superior, even clothing wise his choice is far more uniform and plain than the woman's more rocker-esk style.

From what I remember of our conversation, Torn had said she's in charge of the east sectors, which covers the slums and what's left of a place called dead town. She coordinates underground personnel for missions and other such things when Torn has his hands full. As far as I can tell the job suits her perfectly, since our meeting my first night she's been in and out of this place, constantly talking with people in person or over the comm. system, quite the social butterfly. Not that I'm complaining, far from it in fact she and Tess have both been a big help in getting me somewhat settled.

Moving on to the man left of them, Tess had told me his name is Troust and that he was hard to miss, now I can see why. The man is stacked and not just stacked, I mean brick shit house stacked. The vest he's wearing hardly fits across his chest while his arms bulge from where the sleeves would be if they hadn't been ripped from their seems. Mental note, do not piss this guy off, in fact consider making buddy, buddy with him. Standing next to him but in no way over shadowed by his large frame is a young woman probably my age, dark hair cut in an A frame around her slender oval face. Her dark eyes bright as she takes notes from the information Torn is passing. Just from the look of her I can tell she probably a lot smarter than anyone in this room save for a lack of experience, which is probably a good thing cause her boss seems more muscle head than scholar. These two run the west side which equals the bazaar and farms, makes sense that they run the supplies.

Glancing to my right there's a pair of darker skinned men, average build and both rather tall, but then again I'm only five three so everyone is tall by comparison. Surprisingly enough the younger of the two was the one whom stepped up to the table when the meeting started and every now and then he'll lean back to the older and whisper something. Now that I think about it while watching them enter the room the younger had been leading the older rather inconspicuously. Glancing away from the younger I peek up at the older. He's about a head and a half talker than myself, his dark hair is dreaded and pulled back into a pony at the back of his head. Moving my gaze across his features that's when I notice the bandages covering his eyes. Oh right Tess did say that one of the officers was blind, so that must make him Elijah I think while continuing to stare. I don't really realize I'm staring until his head tilts ever so slightly in my direction and I hastily avert my gaze back to the table, a quiet chuckle sounds from next to me.

Rude much Addison, I berate myself while biting at my bottom lip, not like you've never seen a blind person before. It's beyond me how a blind man became one of the fore running leaders of this resistance but who am I to judge, that and it seems his second is fairly competent. After all the two are in charge of intel and surveillance as well as the north sectors. Still a wonder though.

Looking up at the last of the officers I realize unlike his counter parts this man doesn't exactly stand out in a crowd like I imagine the others do. He's a bit on the short side, lanky, jet black hair slicked back while his green eyes are sharp and on point. His name is Raith and other than the fact that he runs weapons and munitions Tess really couldn't tell me much more about him. Apparently the man likes his privacy. He's also the one officer without a second and again I wonder was there ever one or did something maybe happen there. I'm broken away from that though when Torn say my name and I turn to look at him finding an expectant look.

"Oh right, I'm Addison Carver, Addie for short though and yes whatever rumors you've heard they're all true." I state somewhat jokingly with a grin across my face, but gain myself a quick jab from Torn's elbow. "Ow," I mutter while rubbing my arm.

"Ignore the rumors you've heard," Torn begins turning his glare away from me, "At this point in time none of them can be confirmed. All I can tell you is the Shadow trusts her enough to accept her into the underground." He informs causing a bit of chatter to come from the others.

"How do we know she isn't lying about who she is?" Raith questions raising his voice above the others and all eyes turn on me. Un-phased by the question I hold his gaze unwaveringly.

"You don't," I reply with a shrug of my shoulders, "but even if I was lying don't you think it's a bit of a stretch. I mean I'm saying I'm not from this world who comes up with a lie like that. It's so farfetched and unbelievable. Plus, I'm not really into self-mutilation just to get a job done," I mention pointing at my ears, "They're kind of my defining piece of evidence." He doesn't seem exactly satisfied with my answer but it does shut him up.

"What about the rumor that the Baron is after her?" the girl next to Troust asks while watching Torn. Heaving a sigh he rubs his brow then looks back up at the group.

"That's a confirmed fact although the reasoning is still unknown; her wanted information is already being spread around the city." He affirms much to my surprise; huh these guys don't mess around do they?

"You don't think it has something to do with those experiments we've been hearing about?" Elijah's second questions and grim expressions pass through out the group which causes my own brows to furrow in question. I feel a touch on my arm as Tess leans forward over my shoulder and I turn my head slightly to listen as she explains quietly.

"We've been hearing things coming from the prison, mostly of people being used in some type of dark eco program but nothing's been confirmed yet. Kind of hard considering hardly anyone taken to the prison ever gets out." She explains and I give her a concerned look only to have my attention draw back to the conversation at hand.

"So what she's just another dumb kid we have to protect. Precursors, Torn don't we have enough shit on our hands as is?" Raith sounds off again and something about him is starting to grate on my nerves. Before Torn gets a chance to answer I decide to pipe in with my own two sense.

"Woah, one I am not a child. Yes I'm not the oldest person in this room but I'm not the youngest either. Two I have a couple years of military service under my belt and yeah I get that, that doesn't sound like much but considering almost ninety percent of it was spent in combat zones fighting hostiles with the intent to kill me, I think I can handle myself." I inform hoping I don't sound overzealous in my own capabilities. Thankfully that appears to shut him up in fact it appears to stun them all aside from Katri whom I've already mentioned a bit of this too.

"Right anyways the point is Addison will be working with the Underground from now until we can find a way to get her back to where she belongs. I wanted all of you to know her face in case anything were to pop up. The Shadow also requests that any info pertaining to her appearance here or why the Baron is so adamant about her capture be brought to our attention. He'd like to be able to safely return her to her own world if possible." Torn advises before moving on to the next topic of business gathering operation reports from each of the sectors. Stepping back to stand next to Tess I lean my head into her speaking quietly as I do.

"Raith's kind of an asshole huh?" I question while staring at said man, he's eyeing me as well. Tess clicks her tongue against the roof of her month before answering.

"Yup."

"That the reason he doesn't have a second?"

"It's definitely working against him, but Torn's told him to pick or he'll pick for him. After all it's just a failsafe in case something were to happen to them, there's still someone to get the job done." She replies and I nod with an uh huh. Call it a woman's intuition but something about the man just doesn't sit right with me but I keep my mouth shut for now anyways.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The ringing in my ears is deafening and I try to shake my head to clear it to no avail. My breath comes in ragged gasps as my heart thumps against my sternum. Shifting I chance a glance over the half wall I've taken refuge behind, spotting the gnarly creature that has us pinned. It's standing up right on its hind feet probably a good six feet in height, it's gray blue leathery hide looks very much like what I imagine a dinosaurs' would except at certain places where some type of strange natural armor juts out from its skin, over its chest and joints. It's holding a staff like weapon which I know is not just for whacking people with. Flopping back down when it looks my way I tilt my head left giving Torn a wary look; he's across a small break in the wall tending to a wounded man who'd been caught up in one of the eco blasts from our gnarly friend.

This was supposed to have been a simple meeting with one of the Under Grounds' spies. Torn had brought me along to meet said spy, but it didn't happen. Before the spy could show up we'd been ambushed by a group of metal heads. I'm not sure what I'd been expecting, after all I've never encountered anything quite like them. Focusing back on the situation I take a few deep breaths to settle myself, the creature lets out its' tell tale call before launching its attack.

In a split second I am on my feet, blaster mod raised to my shoulder. Fortunately for me the creature is aiming in the direction of Torn's hiding place. Without a moments' hesitation I pull the trigger sending a bolt of hot yellow eco hurtling at the beast. The bullet clips the hand holding its weapon causing its blast to swing wide hitting the wall to my left, debris rips loose as the creature howls in pain. Something catches the left side of my face knocking me off balance, I hit the ground hard with my right elbow sending a jolt of pain up the length of my arm and causing me to grunt. Ignoring that fact I roll back onto my feet again bringing the blaster up, now in the break in the wall I start forward with each step releasing another blast at the creature. It shrieks in pain until maybe the fifth sixth shot before face planting into the dirt never to move again.

Letting out the breath I'd been holding the tension leaves my muscles causing the muzzle of the blaster to drop toward the ground. I slowly step toward the carcass giving it a nudge with the toe of my boot. Yup definitely dead, I confirm with myself. With a glance around I check for signs that any more of these creatures had followed us this far, but it looks like we're in the clear. Looking down at the thing with morbid curiosity, dark almost purplish black liquid oozes from the several wounds my blaster had inflicted on it. An iridescent glow at the crown of its head draws my attention and I notice for the first time the strange yellow-green jem embedded there. Weird, I think to myself and just as I'm about to bend down to get a closer look a hiss sounds from the body causing me to jump back weapon at the ready. I almost can't believe my eyes as I watch the body twist and contort in on its self, flesh and bone melting away, while sparks of purple energy fly up from the mess. The process leaves behind only the strange jem and little floating orbs of purple energy. Swallowing hard I continue to stare at the now empty space the body had occupied.

"Uh Torn," I stutter looking back toward the wall, I don't get a reply, "it melted." I trail off realizing just how strange that sounds. I don't get time to think about it further than that because a pained cry startles me and I take off back toward where Torn and our down man are. Rounding the wall I find Torn struggling to keep the man calm and still so that he can tend to his wounds. There's a large burn looking wound on the man's left thigh, it's raw and bleeding toward the center, charred and blackened around the outer perimeter. More of the purplish black gunk is spread across the wound.

"Dalton, I need you to lie back." Torn snaps trying to force the man to sit back. I can tell just from watching that Torn is having to use all his strength against the larger man. Skirting around to the other side I set my blaster on the ground next to me before grabbing both sides of the man's face forcing him to look at me.

"Hey Dalt you need to calm down, you're just going to make things worse. Sit back and let us help." I state firmly, I can see the fear in his wide gaze but he nods flopping back against the wall. Torn gives me a look but doesn't question me, instead retrieves the things he'll need from his hip pack, while he's doing so I reach up with the sleeve of my jacket to wipe some of the sweat away from Dalton's brow. His eyes are closed but just in the strain of his features I can tell he's in a great deal of pain.

"Take your canteen and dump it over the wound, try to get as much of the dark eco out of the wound as you can. And don't touch it." Torn instructs while dumping a vial of green eco on to a clean piece of cloth. I do as instructed careful not to touch the purple black gunk as I pour my water over the wound. Dalton stiffens slightly at first but relaxes once all the dark eco has been rinsed away. When I'm finish Torn places the cloth over the wound before tying it down. "We need to get him out of here." He informs and I nod but before I can stand he grabs my arm and I look back at him.

"What?" I question slightly confused.

"You're bleeding," he remarks causing me to look down at myself, only I don't find anything.

"Where?" I question looking back at him, he's pointing to my face, left cheek. I reach up to the area just below my left eye, the tips of my fingers graze a jagged split in my cheek. Pulling them away sure enough there's blood staining them. "Oh?!" I hadn't even realized that was there."

"Here let me see." Torn offers and I kneel back down for him to get a closer look.

"It's probably when that blast went wide and hit the wall next to me, I doubt there's any of that purple shit in it." I remark as he reaches forward and runs a finger just under the cut. I can feel it tug apart, it's a strange sensation not really all that painful but I'm sure that's because of the adrenalin still pumping through my system. When he's satisfied with his inspection he offers me one of the vials with the green eco.

"Put some of that on it."

"Right." Dipping my finger into the vial I get a decent amount on the digit then dab it across the cut before passing the vial back to Torn. I sit there a brief moment but other than the newly acquired damp feeling I don't notice anything. "This stuff is supposed to do something yeah?" I question drawing his attention again.

"What kind of question is that? A simple cut like that should," he stops when looking at me realizing the green eco had done nothing for my split cheek. "That's impossible." He mutters a confused look across his face. Although, we don't get long to contemplate this fact due to a monstrous screech that fills the air.

"Time to go." I comment swiftly getting to my feet and arranging my weapon over my back, Torn does the same. We struggle briefly to get the semi-conscious Dalton on his feet. With us on either side of him, arms over our shoulders we support most of his weight while transiting the path back to the gate to the interior of the city. Thankfully we don't run into the thing that had made that awful sound.

Back at the Under Ground we're relieved of Dalton whom is carried to one of the beds to continue being treated for his wounds. Torn storms through the door to the back and I'm hot on his heels. The entire trip back from Dead town we'd argued about the eco not working on my face. I really don't see what the fuss is, so his magic healing shit didn't work, not like the cut is all that bad.

"Shadow!" He hollers to gain old Greenies attention.

"I really don't get why you're so antsed up about this. It's not like it's that bad." I remark stubbornly. It's irritating to hell that he feels the need to draw so much attention to this. He whirls around on me that ever perpetual scowl across his face as we meet glare for glare.

"That's not the point," He snaps while squeezing by me in the tightly pack supply hall, "Samos!" he shouts again.

"Then enlighten me to what the point is, because I'm a bit confused at the moment." I snap back just as equally as snarky. Unfortunately, before he can direct his annoyed heading for aggravates come back at me we hear the bumbling reply from the older man. Turning once again to the sound of his voice, Samos and Tess appear from one of the rooms further down the hall, I recognize it as food storage.

"Yes, yes Torn. What's with all the racket?" Greenie demands in a huff.

"Another lover's spat?" Tess teases, it has become the Under Ground's new favorite thing referring to Torn and I as an old married couple. Everyone thinks we sure as hell fight like one, in actuality it's nothing like that I just enjoy annoying the shit out of him and questioning his every intention. Pulled the same shit with my drill sergeant, used to get my ass beat for it too. Good times.

"Damn it Tess, no." Torn barks directing the Shadow into his quarters, Tess and I follow a cock ass grin across my lips while she giggles at her own comment. Torn's quarters were small to begin with, but with us all packed into the room it feels even smaller. Good thing I'm not claustrophobic. Tess and I park our butts on Torn's cot giving more room for him and the Shadow to move about. Torn frustrated, leans against his make shift desk, staked ammo crates with a board over the top, even here it's piled high with schematics, plan details, mission reports, and a few stray eco rounds. I even spot one of his many knives jutting straight up out of the wood, like it's been stuck there out of irritation. Does he ever sleep I wonder to myself? "Green eco didn't work on her." Torn states bluntly drawing our attention.

"What?" Samos questions perplexed by the statement.

"Seriously I don't get what the issue is here." I say for about the fiftieth time since we started this argument.

"Wait you're hurt!?" Tess questions suddenly grabbing me and forcing me to look at her. I struggle to stay focused on the two men while she inspects the damage to my face.

"Have a look for yourself," Torn offers gesturing toward me, Samos steps forward waving for Tess to release my face. I turn to look at him, his gaze narrowing as he looks at my cheek, "a cut like that should have healed almost instantly." He explains and Samos nods.

"May I?" Samos asks indicating he'd like to try his channeling on me, I shrug with a nod giving him permission. Holding still I watch as he brings his hand to just below my left eye, a few seconds of focus and his already strangely green skin begins emanating a faint green light. We sit like this in silence for a few minutes, but still I don't feel anything, not that I really know what this is supposed to feel like. Samos continues a minute longer before dropping his hand with a shake of his head.

"I don't understand," he murmurs quietly while looking up at me, I smile sheepishly, "Never in my entire time as a sage have I ever come across someone whom eco doesn't affect in some way or another." He informs,

"What does that mean?" Tess questions but Samos just shakes his head.

"I'm not sure." He informs.

"It just means she's gonna be even more trouble than she already is." Torn asserts rather begrudgingly pushing himself away from his desk. I choose to ignore that comment instead turning my attention to Samos.

"Think it might have something to do with my not being from here?" I ask considerately. He takes a moment to consider the thought rubbing the patch of hair on his chin with his thumb and fore finger.

"That could very well be the issue," Looking back up to meet my gaze I can see an idea as it pops into his head. "I'd like you to go see Onin. She's an old soothsayer located in the bazaar. She might be able to provide some insight into this, perhaps even information on how to get you home." Samos instructs as he begins to leave the room, "I intend to meditate on this perhaps I can find some answers while communing with nature." He continues mostly to himself as he exists the room with Torn moving to follow. Communing with nature… that's a new one. Although I knew the sage was very in tune with the ways of this world it still weirds me out any time he says stuff like that.

"I'll have someone take you to Onin's." Torn informs, "But first, Tess call the Atwater, have him come take care of her face. We can't afford having another person decommissioned if that gets infected or anything. Don't mention the eco not working, if he asks make something up. For now I want to keep the info under wraps. Let him know she'll be a regular. And you put you damn hood up." He orders pointing at me before leaving the room, I make a face after him, dick.

Sitting on the rack I've designated as mine own, the supposed doc, Mr. Atwater sits in front of me carefully inspecting the gash under my left eye. This man isn't exactly who I'd expect to find working with the Under Ground. In fact, he seems rather refined to be in cahoots with a rebellion. His dark brown hair is peppered with patches of gray and is combed over very businesslike, he has one of those properly trimmed and tidy mustache's that ever so slightly curls at the ends. He isn't old per-say but age is beginning to show along his features, subtle hints of wrinkles around his eye, some discoloration to the skin along his cheeks. His fingers gently press along the lower edge of the wound causing me to cringe ever so slightly.

"Any dark eco involved with the wound?" He questions shocking me with his slight British accent. I shake myself quickly from my stupor to answer him.

"No, just some shards of stone."

"Hmm good," he hums, "still this could have been simply healed with some green eco. Why call me?" he questions looking between Tess and I. We exchange glances, Torn and Samos both insisted we keep my inability to absorb eco under wraps at least until they better understood it, just like my being from another world. Might cause trouble in the long run.

"Uh she's highly sensitive to eco, makes her real nauseous any time it's used on her. Hey at least that means more work for you." Tess replies finally, it's a flimsy excuse at best but he seems to take it with a grain of salt.

"Right, it's not too deep so stitches won't be necessary." He informs removing the gloves from his hands. Moving his focus to his bag he searches inside for something briefly, then turns back to me to hand me what he's retrieved. "It should heal on its own but use that salve on it twice a day, it'll keep any infection away, otherwise keep it clean and dry and you should be fine." He instructs while gathering up his belongings. I nod my understanding and a thought occurs to me,

"It's a bit surprising would have thought eco would put people like you out of business." I comment staring down at the small jar of salve, the label is written in text I don't understand and twisting the top of I get the distinct aroma of garlic and oregano. Great I'm going to smell like an Italian, I think while shoving the small jar into the pocket of my jacket.

"Yes well perhaps if the Baron hadn't jacked up the prices of eco to fuel his war, more people wouldn't need my services and I could retire some place nice." He retorts, a hint of bitterness in his tone as he moves to stand. "As well there is a limit to how much can be healed with eco alone and then there are people like you. Sensitive and all." He adds to which I smile sheepishly.

"Uh right," now I feel a bit silly, "Anyway thanks for the help," I pause briefly remembering we hadn't exchanged names. Great now I'm the even bigger idiot.

"Jethro, Jethro Atwater," He states offering me his hand. I take it in my own and give a single shake.

"I'm Addie." I return before releasing my grip. Jethro turns to Tess as he's about to leave.

"Torn'll send a runner later tonight as usual," she informs him peeking my curiosity, she hugs him briefly. "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice." She coos softly as they part, he gives her a smile and nod before heading out up the stairs.

"So as usual?" I question giving Tess the look, the one that says you are so gonna spill the beans to me. Tess bites her bottom lip and I can see the inner contemplation behind her bright eyes. So far I haven't been let in on to many of the Under Grounds workings. Torn has manly stuck me with grunt work, things like moving supplies, delivering packages, watching guard rotations. Nothing that puts any of my combat skills or any other skill for that matter to any kind of use and it's always with someone else like he doesn't trust me. In fact, today was the first time he's actually taken me on any type of mission or even handed me a weapon since that first night. I don't know what I have to do to prove myself to him but it sure as hell ain't gonna get done if all he gives me to do is crap, hell I more than proved I could handle myself in a fight today but has he even said anything about that, no he only continued to say I'm more trouble than he wants to deal with, fucking blow hard. Tess finally glances around making sure there are no prying ears before speaking quietly.

"Jethro runs a clinic for those in the slums that can't afford the Barons outrageous eco prices. Torn and the Shadow get him the supplies he needs, but only few know about it. They don't want anyone accidently saying anything because the guard would act immediately to shut it down which is why they keep it tight lipped. In return Jethro comes to our aid when ever needed." She explains, again looking around to make sure no one else in the room is paying attention to us. I nod my understanding just as the door to the back opens revealing Torn as he strides toward Tess and I.

"You're going to meet Liam at the east entrance of the east bazaar. He'll show you the way to Onin's tent. The Shadow says once you're finished return here you got that?" he instructs rather crudely getting me to roll my eyes.

"Yes sir mister boss man sir." I retort sarcastically giving him a two finger salute as I turn to leave.

"And keep your hood up!" he calls after me like a mother hen, again I roll my eyes.

"Asshole." I mutter under my breath while bounding up the stairs and out the door.

"You know you could treat her with a little more respect." Tess comments turning to face the older man at his desk. He doesn't bother looking up from his work instead grunting in response, "She's not just some kid Torn. She has move combat experience than ninety percent of the people who've joined the underground. So why not give her a little more credit?" She continues finally getting a response from her superior, but not the one she'd hoped for. Torn slams him pencil on to the table turning a glare on his young blond counterpart.

"Because I don't like her, she's a smart mouth, back talking rookie from precursors knows where. Yet for some reason Samos sees fit to keep her around, I don't have time to baby sit." He spits irritably and Tess is rather taken aback by his statement. As far as she had seen other than Addie's constant questioning of his methods, she'd done just about anything that was asked of her or more and she'd done it well. The young woman was made for following orders, or at least taught how to do so.

"Baby Sit!" Tess scoffs rather loudly drawing curious looks from the others in the room, "When have you ever had to baby sit her, hell I'd say she was the one babysitting today. If it hadn't been for her Dalton probably would have been in worse shape if not had made it back at all from today's little fiasco. She's done more in the three weeks she's been here than I've seen some of our guys do the entire time they've been with the underground. Have you seen the storage areas?" She leans forward across the table not afraid to get in the prior commanders face. "Just because she questions your plans, that's bullshit Torn and you know it. Anything she's questioned has ended up turning out for the best, which makes me think she doesn't just do it to irritate you." She finishes berating with a huff. For a long time Torn is silent while staring at her, she knows he's trying to find something to retort back with but is failing to. Finally he opens his mouth to speak but again it's not what Tess wants to hear.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he questions very evenly, referring to her other "job". With a huff Tess straightens crossing her arms over her ample chest. Shaking her head when Torn returns to his work without another word she leaves heading out to the HipHog.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Slumping against the wall at the start of the east bazaar I stare at the sodden ground as people passed in my peripheral hardly noticed by myself. I've never been so irritated in my life, well that's not entirely true but this is still one of the worst instances. What does he take me for, I'm not fucking useless nor am I a fucking idiot. I get that he wants me to stay inconspicuous but he doesn't have to remind me every time I fucking leave his sight. I'm not a damn child. I grind my teeth back and forth as a mull over my irritation, not noticing when Liam arrives.

"Geez who pissed in your pot?" The sudden sound of his voice startles me from my thoughts. I look up to find his ever permanent lopsided smile plastered across his face, but I can't bring myself to return it. Pushing off the wall I move past him heading to the interior of the bazaar, I can hear as he turns to follow me.

"I'm not a idiot right?" I question, it's more a rhetorical question but I still wait for his answer.

"Wait…. What?" confusion clearly evident in his tone as he matches my pace. "No, why do you ask?"

"Torn obviously thinks otherwise." I bite out sounding just as frustrated as I am. Next to me Liam stops, he grabs my elbow to stop me as well then tugs enough to get me to face him. I'm a bit surprised but recover quickly.

"Torn thinks everyone's an idiot until they prove themselves." He inform although that I already know,

"That's just the thing Liam, have I not already proven I'm more that capable. Just today I covered his ass while he tended to the Daltons wounds, and the other day at the strip mines we handled that situation pretty well. It went off without a hitch, so I don't get it." I reply and toss my hand out for emphasis. He's quiet for a moment and I nod knowing that short of a miracle Torn is going to keep treating me the same as now.

"Look let's just forget about Torn for now and go see Onin. She has this Moncaw named Pecker that's always good for a few laughs." He states while beginning to walk pulling me along with him.

"Wait what's a Moncaw?" I question but he only laughs in response.

"You'll see when we get there."

We reach Onin's tent in no time flat and it's exactly what I was expecting of a sooth sawyer. A rough burlap animal hide tent is pitched in a dead end corner in the furthest part of the east bazaar, not easy to get to in the maze like trading district. Pottery, crates and sacks line the exterior parameter of the makeshift home, while dried goods hang from the eaves of the fly sheet. As we around to the opening of the structure I notice a strange skull like design tanned into the hide above the entrance. That looks friendly, I think to myself watching the symbol as I follow Liam into the tent. Drawing my gaze down it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust form the afternoon light to murky dark interior. As my sight focuses I freeze up, oh this is some voodoo shit. The atmosphere inside is drab and dark, the air smells heavily of incents and musk which might have to do with the loads of crap packed into the small interior of the tent.

Thankfully there's a path carved into the mountains of clutter leading toward the opposite end where I spot an older woman seated on a rug. A set of candles on either side of her provide enough light to just make out her features, her skin is ghostly pale and wrinkled, she's practically skin and bones beneath her thin tunic and green boho pants. What looks to be a large pottery blow is sitting atop her scarfed head, hanging over the side just before her face is a long tassel and around her neck she's wearing another skull, yup don't piss off the voodoo lady I think as we approach. Oddly enough she has yet to stir at our presence, in fact she's sitting hauntingly still while hunched over.

"Is she dead?" I whisper while leaning into Liam, he shots me a smirk but says nothing.

"Dead, raaaah, I wish." A high pitch grating voice sounds from the direction of the woman stealing my attention away from Liam. At first I's little concerned that the woman sounds just like a parrot but then I notice what I thought had been a tassel from her bowl begin to move and a head peaks over the brim. Monkey? I mouth the question silently as my head tilts to the right in bewilderment. While the face is definitely that of a monkey the colorful ploom of feathers jutting from the top of its head is definitely not. Neither are the wings it uses to lift its self to its feet. Monkey Bird? No Monkey Parrot from the look of it, with all those red blue and yellow feathers, Moncaw.

"Oh I get is now." I whisper to Liam who's smile brightens.

"If she were dead I'd be free to siesta whenever the hell I'd like." The Moncaw continues while stomping the front of the bowl causing the woman below to jerk forward before her eyes open and are directed at the two of us. I notice instantly that her eyes are completely fogged over rendering her blind but still she smiles at our presence.

"Common Pecker don't be so feisty." Liam teases,

"Your name is really Pecker." I say while covering my mouth to hide a snicker.

"Yes yes laugh all you like, my mother she was very vindictive." Pecker retorts then screeches as the older woman below him jerks her head back to gain his attention. He drops to hang down and look at her. "What what, oh yes yes." Clearing his throat Pecker the Moncaw... I can't help but chuckle, stands and wistful splaying his arm wings out as if he's Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune. "I am Pecker. Onin's interpreter, Onin welcomes you, blah blah blah the usual salutations. It's good to see you again Liam, how're your mother and sister?" Pecker states interpreting most of what the older woman had signed. Liam answers briefly with they're fine before I can no longer hold my tongue.

"Hey she said a lot more than just blah blah bah, don't you think it's kind of important to say the whole thing for a first time costumer." I announce gaining surprised looks from everyone in the space. Even Onin's pale eyes widen and turn up in my direction.

"You could understand what she was signing?" Pecker questions genuinely astonished as he stares wide eyed at me. A small smile tugs at the corners of my lips and I reach up to pull the scarf from my head, again gazes widen.

"I learned to sign in high school, so yeah I understood" I reply maybe a little smugly and the woman below Pecker begins to silently shake with laughter.

"So you're the young woman Samos mentioned, we have been expecting you." Pecker announces and my brow raises slightly but before he can continue Onin begins signing again. "Really are you sure?" Pecker questions once she's finished and the woman nods, "Onin says she'd like to speak with Addison alone." He informs mostly for Liam's benefit. We look at each other then shrug, Liam offers his shoulder to Pecker and the Moncaw flies over effortlessly.

"I'll be right outside, so call if you need anything." He informs and I nod. As he heads out I turn back to Onin, she smiles then offers me a seat before her which I take sitting Indian style on the rug. Without a moment's hesitation she begins signing. I follow each of the gestures carefully,

'You have a rather strange aura about you, may I.' once she's finished signing she offers her hands to me. Hesitantly I place my hands in hers, we're just barely touching, her eyes drift close as if she meditating. A few moments later they reopen and she releases my hands. 'Samos informs me you are not of this world.' She signs.

"Um yeah." I reply nonchalantly, "We think that might be the reason eco isn't having an effect on me." I continue but she soon stops me.

'When you first arrived here did anything happen?' she questions silently with the movements of her hands. For a moment I give her a strange look not that she can see my expressions but still. With a sigh I take a moment to think about it, it's still pretty hazy after all I was hung over. I remember waking in the alley, getting accosted by the KG, smoke and Liam. Oh wait, my gaze meets her steady opaque stare.

"After Liam rescued me I remember losing my breath, it felt like my chest was on fire and my head I've never felt pain like that. I've broken bones, even taken a bullet in the past but none of that even compares." I convey a little disturbed by the realization. Originally I thought it might have just been one of the worst hang overs I've ever had but now I'm not so sure. Onin takes a moment to consider the new information and I silence just about kills me.

'This may be far more serious than I assumed," Onin signs then pauses as if to think of how to phase what she wants to sign next. My anxiety grows by the minute what could really make this situation any worse than it already is, short of dying that is…. She begins signing again grabbing my attention away from my thoughts. 'I believe this world may be rejecting your presences. All living things in this world have an aura or life force that resonates alongside the planets own natural aura. That being the case your aura is strange and does not a line that of this worlds'. I can only assume one of two things may be occurring, your aura is changing to match that of this worlds' or this world is rejecting your presences completely which may lead to," her hands freeze and when I glance up her opaque gaze is fixated on me which sends a chill up my spine.

"My death." I finish the thought for her while looking away. We're both silent for a moment as I take in the information. "What's the likely possibility of me getting home before that happens?" I ask but she shakes her head telling me she doesn't know, " Okay well what about this aura thing, could it be the reason eco doesn't work on me?" I continue.

'It is likely but I would like to do some research before I say for sure. Would you be willing to return I'd like to continue to monitor and asses your condition?' once she's finished I nod then remember her sight.

"Yeah I can do that." Moving to stand I pause briefly, "Um thank you." I reply then walk out the same way I'd come in, remembering to pull up the scarf before exiting. As soon as I'm out of the dim interior of the hut my eyes are brutally assaulted by the artificial light from overhead. Shielding them I look around for Liam and am startled when a weight suddenly lands on my shoulder causing me to jump.

"Arrrkkk relax it's only me." Pecker screeches as I reach up to swat him away his weight quickly disappears from my shoulder and instead he appears before me flapping to keep himself eye level. "A bit jumpy eh?" he questions sarcastically.

"Sorry, don't like my neck area touch." I retort still looking around for Liam, "Where'd?" I begin to question,

"He went to the next block over a friend showed up and they went to talk." The Moncaw informs as he perches on a basket of some type of dried good. I look in the direction he mentioned, "Also if it's any consolation I'm sorry." My gaze drifts to the ground. So he stuck around for all that? After a moment I turn back to face my monkey face acquaintance a large smile across my face.

"Don't worry it's not like I'm dead yet. I suppose that means there's time to figure it out though and when I find a way to get home I don't have to worry about it right?" astonishment spreads across his features but slowly changes to a smile. "Thank you for your time." I state with a bow of my head before turning and heading in the direct Liam had wandered off in. As soon as I'm out of sight of the hut I stumble to a halt, my head reeling as I attempt to catch my breath. "Are you fucking kidding me." I mumble under as I bend over and place my hands on my knee, I think I'm gonna be sick. Seriously I could die just from being here; really you've got to be fucking kidding me. I don't care that people are beginning to stare at me for oblivious reasons, I need time to think, time to clear my mind, I feel like I'm suffocating.

"Miss, are you alright?" an almost mechanical voice questions from above me. I peek up past the fabric of my hood to find one of the red suits staring down at me. He's standing in a non threatening fashion but still panic raises my heart rate. "Miss?" he questions again and before I know it I'm throwing my full weight into him forcing him to topple back with a shocked yelp. He hardly has time to react as he hits the ground while I stumble past him and book it through the crowded market.

"Hey wait, STOP HER!" I can hear him call behind me but instead people only move out of my way making my escape all that much easier. I have no idea where I'm going nor do I care, around me everything is a blur as my legs propel me forward even faster. I haven't been this afraid, this anxious since that incident and without Jace here my panic is free to run wild.

After what feels like an eternity my legs give out and I stumble to a stop, looking around I seem to have found my way to the port district. Surprisingly the port doesn't seem as harshly lit as the rest of the city seems to, probably due to all the dead space between the wall and the water front. Finding a darkened corner to hide away in behind what looks to be a water cistern, I lean back against a wall and close my eyes. Rubbing two fingers in circles along my temples I take deep controlled breaths. My nerves are shot and now that I think about it Torn is probably losing his shit right now, but fuck him I'm not one of his plebs that he can push around just because he's in a pissy mood. Although leaving Liam to take the rap for my disappearance isn't one of my best moves, I'll have to make it up to him later. Continuing to mull over the inconsequential to keep my mind off the earlier discussion I'm unexpectedly distracted when a clamor of voices breaks the silence of the mostly deserted street.

Leaning out to have a look I spot a group of men huddled in a semi-circle a little ways down the street. There seems to be two bodies stumbling about in the center of them. Chants and jeers rise from the men as one of the bodies throws a punch at the other, they duck and side step the poorly thrown fist returning with one of their own which connects leaving the first dazed and stumbling back a step. Moving further out from my corner to get a better look, I catch a bit of what's being said between the men.

"Come on Lucas I…. I don't wanna fight." The first stutters half dropping his fists, the men around him laugh as I realize he's just a young kid.

"Aaah, aaah, aaah Darrian what did I say the last time," the other, Lucas states wagging his finger back and forth. "I told you the next time you come here I was gonna beat your ass. Didn't I boys, didn't I say I was gonna beat his ass the next time he showed his face." The group around them agrees, this can't be good I think as I now skirt the edges of the group. "See even these guys here remember, so what seems to be your problem?"

"I'm … I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to see Sachiko." Darrian mumbles in reply, "I… promise it won't happen again." Aw come on kid have a back bone would ya, I think finding an out of the way spot to stand for the time being.

"Now see it's too late for that, I gave you a chance and you ruined it and if I recall Mayu told me specifically that she didn't want to see you any longer." Lucas returns quite obviously lying to the poor kid, not that he realizes that as utter despair washes over his features. Really, oh kid you are an idiot, "yup said it loud enough for all to here. Now put your fists up I aint want anyone to say this wasn't a fair fight." Lucas demands tauntingly getting ready to throw another punch. Tensing I watch the kid but he doesn't even twitch, his head is hanging to the ground and he's slumped over.

"Shit." I cruse under my breath and dart forward just in time to catch the man Lucas's punch before it connects with the kids face again. Lucas by no means is a big man but I wouldn't say he's small either, about average with a beer got hanging just over the top of his pants. He seems astonished to find someone has stepped in on his little beat down.

"The kid said he doesn't wanna fight, so you mind stepping off." I state releasing his fist back to him, the men around us silence quickly at my appearance. Standing in front of the kid I stare at the man before me, watching as the astonishment drops to confusion, then to anger but even still a smile spreads across his lips.

"What's this Darrian? You got someone to fight for you now?" He accuses completely ignoring me. Behind me I can feel the nervous energy radiating off the kid as well as his shocked gaze locked on the back over my head. When he doesn't answer Lucas turns his gaze on me, looking me up and down before chuckling towards his buddies. "and it's some stupid bitch nonetheless." He comments, my lips purse and head drops. People just don't know how to do things the easy way, I think as the man continues his taunting. "What's a matter girly, where's all that bravado you had a few seconds ago. Are you scared now that you see what a man I am?" Laughter sounds around us. Clicking my tongue against the back of my teeth I heave a sigh.

"Man huh, I doubt that." I comment under my breath just loud enough for him to catch I've said something but not so he can understand. He stops his boasting turning to look at me,

"What did you just say?" He questions, again it become silent around us. Clearing my throat, I lift my head once more. A cocky ass grin across my face.

"I said I doubt that you're a man." I state brazenly for all to hear. Out right rage lights up his face as again laughter rises from the men around us. Shifting my weight, I can visibly see as he tenses, fist clenched as tight as his jaw. I catch the exact moment his patience snaps, he launches forward throwing his right fist at my face but instead of dodging I take the full brunt of the attack. His fist connects with the left side of my jaw just blew my cheek bone, pain flares across that side of my face and I can feel the wound from earlier split again as my head's forced to the side. Despite all his rage and weight thrown into the punch I hardly budge aside from my head being thrown to the side. His technique is amateur at best, it was easy to read from a mile away, his wrist bent as soon as his knuckles connected and now that he's thrown all his weight at me he's off balance. Using that fact to my advantage I swiftly slip my left arm up to the inside of his punch then bring it down again so that his arm is locked under my armpit. Shifting my left leg back I pull him in tight and cock my head back toward him.

"My turn." I comment before driving the heel of my right hand up into his nose. Just as quickly as I'd launched my attack I release my hold on his arm, shift my right foot behind his and slide back forcing him further off balance. He topples to the ground howling in pain as he grasp at his more than likely broken nose. Even in the dim lighting proved by the sign of the business we're in front I can see blood seeping between his fingers. The clamor of the men around us quiets as the men stare baffled by what had just happened. "I did warn you." I note with a shrug then look to the men around us. "You might wanna get him somewhere to take care of that before the guards catch wind of this and we're all taken in." Without hesitating two men break from the crowd to scoop up their fallen comrade, while the others disperse quickly and quietly in different directions.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU'RE GONNA REGERT THIS THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU." Lucas shouts while struggling to get out of the other men's hold. But before I can retort to his taunt another voice sounds from behind us.

"Lucas shut you damn mouth nobody wants to hear your howling." The voice draws gaining everyone's attention. I toss a look over my shoulder as well, looking past the kid to the door of the business we're all gathered in front of. Standing there leaned against the door frame is a tall lanky chocolate skinned um man? Woman? You know I'm not entirely sure which it is what with the sleeveless blouse and frilly collar, the skin tight leather pants and knee high stiletto boots which only adds to this person's already outrageous height. After studying this person's build for a brief time I determine it's a man, a very effeminate man but a man nonetheless.

"FUCK YOU, you shitty ass CUNT, I'll do as a damn well please. You and your fucking whores should know your place as worthless pieces of shit. Think you can be all high and mighty ain't gonna change anything you're still fucking trash." Lucas bellows thrashing about still trying to get loose.

"Yeah well sweet heart you aint no better, so keep talking and we'll see what Malachi has to say when he hears about you running your mouth." The man in the doorway retorts evenly no signs of offense nor anger in his tone; surprisingly Lucas shuts up immediately and allows the others to drag him away as he mutters obstinacies under his breath. We all watch as he and the men disappear around a corner and after a few moments more of silence a shrill voice sounds from somewhere back in the building our flamboyant friend is standing in, causing both the kid and I to spin around just in time.

"Darrian!" a young girl cries as she barrels out the door way past the man and careens into the kid. Her arms instantly wrap around his mid section her head buried in his chest. "I never said anything like that." She sobs turning her face up to him. Darrian stares down at her a soft smile spreading across his lips, he brings a hand up to the back of her head and gently places it there.

"I know Sachiko, I know." He reassures softly and she buries her face again. Oddly enough almost instantly her demeanor changes as she pushes herself away from him and grabs his hand.

"Your face looks terrible; we need to put some ice on it come inside." She blatantly demands and although he puts up a mild protest he still allows her to pull him into the building from whence she came. Watching as they disappear I can't help but feel like I've bitten off more than I can chew, shrugging I look around the empty street taking a moment to decided which way would be best to get back to the Underground.

"Why don't you come in for a drink?" A voice draws my attention back to the building where I find the flamboyant man still standing in the doorway. He pushes himself away from the frame pausing only briefly, "I'd like to say thank you and apologize for the trouble my patrons have caused you. That and you're bleeding." He continues then turns, heading into the interior of the building not even waiting for my reply. Hesitating I look towards the water, knowing I should probably head back but also not wanting to deal with the shit storm that's waiting for me when I do return. Hell I could use a drink after the day I've had and better yet it's free. Turning I bound up the couple steps and through the door.

So just to explain some of this, Addie's story begins around six months after Jak and company find their way to Haven. Meaning these first few chapters will be snippets from the time she spends in Haven before meeting Jak. It'll be quite a bit of character development for her as well as people not so involved in the war, from ordinary citizens, to the underworld of the city, so on an so forth. I want Addie to be a very diverse character whom has her hands in a bit of everything so she can become a strong voice for future chapters. Anyways I hope you've liked what you've ready so far and that you'll continue reading in the future. Also I'll be writing these a few chapters at a time so the wait may be a bit long, just hang in there. ;D ~ Choreboy


	7. Chapter 6

Hello all I'm back with an update, it's not three character but this one turned out kind of longish didn't want to break it up because it seemed it parts would have been to small. Anyways thanks for reading! ~Choreboy

Chapter Six

Inside it's dimly light with red light; the room opens up into a generous sized lounge with a bar along the back wall, a stair case to my left leads up to a balcony area over head. Heavy velvet curtains line the walls, seating areas are arranged strategically to pack in as many costumers as possible while they're still a comfortable distance away from one another. To make patrons feel at home a generous amount of pillows line each seating area. I'm beginning to get the very distinct feeling I've just walked in to a whore house and the scantily clad women that walk by only confirms that thought. As I continue to follow the man from before across the room a commotion rises from above drawing my attention toward the balcony, a group of more scantily clad women and even a couple men line the railing looking down at me.

"What did you drag in this time Kalim?" one of the girls questions while the others giggle.

"She's a bit drab and homely." The larger of the two men comments while leaning over the railing and another round of giggles passes between the girls. The man in front of me, Kalim pauses briefly to look up at the gaggle.

"She's only here for a drink so none of you have to worry about losin' your job." He retorts back rather flippantly, then continues toward the bar like nothing. My brows raise and a smile slips across my lips, I nod to the group up above then follow. Kalim slips around the bar while I take a seat on one of the stools, the lighting is better here and I watch as Kalim goes to work mixing a drink.

"I want to thank you for stepping in; most people would have ignored it and kept moving." Kalim voices glancing up at me past his made up eyes. He pauses briefly in his work to pass me a napkin. I take it confused for a moment until he points at my cheek, remembering my split cheek I nod my thanks while folding the napkin and pressing it to the reopened wound.

"It wasn't that big a deal." I comment pulling the cloth away to inspect how bad the bleeding is. Thankfully it's very minor. Kalim flashes a brilliant smile while sliding me a glass of whatever concoction he's put together.

"Oh honey but it was," he comes back with, reaching across the bar he gently grasps my chin. My first instinct is to pull away but I force myself to hold still while he looks at the left side of my face, "there aren't many people in this city who care anymore. That's gonna need some ice." His hand leaves my face as he sets to work digging ice out of a chest behind the counter.

"So I've noticed," I remark taking a swig from the glass in front of me. I nearly choke on its contents as I recognize the burn of the almost 200 proof alcohol. "Jesus what's in this?" I question after almost hacking up a lung, eye's watering as I look up at him. He chuckles at my expense and hands over a wad of ice wrapped in a towel. I take it with another nod of thanks.

"A little home brew from nothing that's legal." He replies with another smile. Tentatively I place the ice against my cheek just below the cut then take another swig from my glass. "Any how Thank you. Darrian's a good kid he just… fell in love with the wrong person." I notice Kalim is looking down the bar and I follow suit finding said kid and the girl from before sitting on one of the couches. She's sitting across his lap nursing his cheek with a similar ice pack to my own. I don't know if it's because of the red lights in the room or the girl in his lap but there a slight flush across the kids cheeks.

"You sure that's not illegal?" I question looking back to Kalim. The girl, what was her name, Sachi something, looks about thirteen, fourteen years old.

"Ha, don't let her looks fool you, she's far older than she let's on." He replies and skepticism tugs at my features.

"Like how much older?"' I question.

"Like, 29 years older." He replies lowly and my jaw drops.

"Shut up," surprised to say the least I look from him to the girl then back again. "Does he know?" I ask but Kalim only shrugs. "Wow."

"Reason why she's one of our best selling girls." He remarks and I have to nod, no doubt about that, guess this world has just as many "unsavory characters" as my own. "Don't get me wrong we're on the higher end of things, and although Lucas is one of our better paying customers we can afford to lose him. But enough about our problems what brings a pretty thing like yourself to this part of the hell hole we live in?" at his question I look down at the ice swirling in my drink finally reminded of my own problems. Still looking into my glass I heave a sigh,

"Running from the inevitable and avoiding the world's biggest asshole." I remark rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"That bad?"

"Probably worse; but knocking that guy flat on his ass helped. I used to go to the gym any time I was frustrated like this but now…" my thought trails off reminding me of how many times I'd been told not to relieve myself. I think Kalim understands because he doesn't pry any further. Instead he pushes himself from the bar top.

"I'm Kalim dalkshflks sohflhjoshj, but Kalim is just fine." He offers getting me to look up from the glass.

"Addison, but I prefer Addie." I return and he smiles down at me.

"Well Addie, if it's punching things that'll settle your nerves I might just have a solution." He informs much to my bewilderment. Looking around at the room I'm a bit put off by that statement,

"Here? In a whore house? I'm all for trying new things but this might be a little sudden."

"Oi, watch your mouth, my girls prefer to be called ladies of the night." Kalim corrects rather impudently gaining a smile from me

"Oh well that's a much nicer way of putting it." I respond, receiving a smirk in return.

"You're damn right and no it's not here. I have a business partner whom runs," he pauses briefly for dramatic effect, "an underground fighting ring. Hell if he likes you well enough you could probably even make a buck off it."

"Maybe then I could buy a decent meal rather than eating MRE's" I comment without thinking and gulp down the rest of my drink, Kalim gives me another strange look but still leaves it at that.

"Let me make a call, than we can head over."

"Wait now?" I question rather surprised.

"What you got something better to do?" He retorts sassily, "Plus don't you want to avoid that asshole you mentioned a little longer?" I bite my lower lip contemplating the thought. Torn is going to rip me a new one after taking off and being gone this long so what's the difference if I take a couple more hours to myself.

"What about the guard, do they know about this place?" I question,

"If they do they know to keep their mouths shut or there'll be consequences." He replies, "why you got something to hide?" I freeze for a moment, this guy runs a brothel out of a back end alley in the Port, knows about an underground fighting ring whose boss has enough weight to throw around to keep the guards from spilling the beans, can I trust these people enough to keep quiet about me or should I even trust them. It takes me some time to think it over and after some time I reach up to pull the scarf from my head. As I do Kalim watches with just a hint of uncertainty in his gaze, as the fabric is tug from my head his eyes widen ever so slightly. Well shit they've even heard about me this far out. Without hesitating he reaches over the counter and pulls the scarf back over my head.

"You'd better leave that up for now." He remarks, "no need to rile everyone up." Glancing up to make sure none of his people had been watching he continues about like nothing had happened. Pouring the rest of the alcohol he'd mixed into my empty glass he leaves me with that while heading towards the opposite end of the bar and disappearing into a doorway to the back.

Continuing to sit in place I look down at the glass of amber colored liquid, rile everyone up huh? And for a second time I find myself thinking am I really that exciting? Bringing the glass up to my lips I get ready to take a drink but am interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. Turning my head ever so slightly I find the young girl from before standing next to me, a very serious look across her soft features. Now that I'm getting a good look at her, she's rather beautiful and it's still a shock to know this girl is actually older than me. Her round face is soft and unmarred by blemishes, her dark eyes are clear as they stare up at me evenly, and her black hair is pulled to either side of her head and curled into pigtails with side swept bangs covering her forehead. Her attire is far less revealing than everyone else's I've seen, a lacey white corset top and frilly skirt. I guess that's part of her childish appeal. Immediately she folds at the waist into a deep bow of respect.

"Sachiko wants to say thank you for helping her Darien," she states in third person causing me to smile.

"It was nothing," I comment but she looks back up at me and shakes her head.

"No it was, Sachiko doesn't know what she would do without her Darien." She argues, "Her Darien is her everything, so thank you." She finishes and turns moving back over to where the kid is seated not allowing me to say anything else. I watch them for a moment before heaving a sigh and turning back to my drink.

Kalim reappears maybe ten minutes later, "A zoomer has been sent, it should arrive any minute." He informs removing my empty glass from the counter. I nod, the anxiety I'd felt earlier has now been replaced with the warm buzz from the alcohol. Shifting from my stool as Kalim rounds the counter we head for the exit, a chorus of voices sound from the balcony above and Kalim turns to face the group above. "Augustine you're in charge until I get back." He remarks and one of the men above nods, the only one to not make a comment when I'd walked through the door.

Once outside Kalim leans back against the wall of his place and fish's a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Surprising he could fit anything in his pockets considering how tight his pants are; they leave nothing to the imagination. Lighting one he takes a long drag off it before his attention finds me. Without a word he lift the pack still in his hand towards me in offer but I shake my head. Not a habit I ever want to start.

"So this asshole you're trying to avoid, boyfriend?" he questions causing me to look up at him from my feet with snort.

"Huh, not in million years," I comment "more like an employer of sorts. I figure if I get fed up enough I can leave." Pausing briefly I consider the thought. "or well I could if I had anywhere to go and the entire guard wasn't out for my capture." I add sounding a bit miserable, to which he chuckles.

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place then." Kalim states as silence falls between us. Moments later the sound of an engine breaks the stillness of the night drawing our attention. Kalim takes a last drag from his cigarette before dropping it o the ground and snuffing it out under the toe of his boot. He saunters over to where I'm standing away from the building and leans down next to my ear, mind you he's about a foot taller then I. "While I may not be able to take in a known fugitive I can be so kind as to give you a means of escape. After all we're always open for business and more than pleased to provide our patrons with as much pleasure as they may require." He voices softly against the skin just behind my ear which sends a shiver up my spine while goose bumps from along my arms. "the first visit's even on the house." He adds as I watch a large almost Sudan like zoomer pull up to hover just before us. It's sleek and black much like the cars used by high rolling criminals; it's a far cry from the lackluster Junkers from the slums or even the average zoomers I'd seen floating around the city. Its dark tinted windows, chrome accents all give off the feel of I'm getting in way over my head. A man climbs out from the driver's side, dressed in black save for his bright crisp white undershirt, without a word he rounds the vehicle to open the passenger door for us. I glance up at Kalim skeptically but he only flashes me an arrogant smirk before moving to climb into the enclosed zoomer. Staring after him I hesitate, do I really want to get involved in something like this? But on the other hand dealing with whatever horror Torn could incur upon me spurs me to climb into the zoomer after him.

"I'll keep that in mind." I remark in reply to his offer.

Underground Hideout

"Three hours, it's been three hours and still no one can find one DAMN girl!" Torn fumes irate as another of his men passes a no sighting for another sector of the city over the Comm. Tossing the small device on to his work table a bit harshly his jaw clenches painfully in frustration as he crosses his arms over his chest and turns away. He could feel the vein at his temple begin to pulsate as his blood pressure sky rocketed.

"Torn relax it's not like she can't handle herself." Katri voices while looking over Nicholas as he marked off another area of the map splayed across the table. She bats the small comm. unit away as it rolls over the area the younger man needs.

"That's not the point, we're waist time a resources looking for that idiot, when we should be…" he begins turning to face the woman but is quickly cut off when meeting the equally irritated look across Katri's face.

"Should be what Torn? Getting our asses handed to us in another fire fight with the guard? Preparing for another raid against our people or the slums? Trying to collect supplies we'll never have enough of. We've practically been backed into a corner in this fight with the Baron. We don't have enough man power or anything for that matter to put up any kind of real in the first place!" she rasps harshly staring down the man before her temporarily forgetting her work with the map as well as where they are currently. The few people in the room fall into silence as their leaders stare each other down. After a moment Katri realizes her mistake as she catches sight of another member staring at her shocked from behind Torn. Nine times out of ten she had no problems holding her tongue but this time her frustration had gotten the better of her. Shifting her gaze back to Torn the furious look that had seeped over his features told her she'd over stepped. Fortunately before the man's anger can explode another voice breaks the quiet.

"That's enough both of you." Startled the two turn to find the Shadow appearing from the doorway to the back. "Before you say anything else that you'll regret." He orders and Karti's gaze falls to her feet while Torn snorts the tension in his form easing. "Torn," the Shadow addresses gaining his commanders attention, "I understand your dislike of Addison but your bias makes her no less important than any other member of the Underground." The old man informs looking just as frustrated as the rest of them only there's also a hint of concern in his dark eyes. Moving passed the now sulking figures of Torn and Katri he looks over the map heaving a sigh of defeat. Much of the map is covered in large red X's and Addison still hadn't been found.

"There're still a few area's being searched," the young man Nicholas, Katri's second states hopefully. "And we still haven't received word from Tess at the port." Samos nods but still the grave look across his aged face remains in place.

"Thank you Nicholas, but I should've accompanied her to Onin's myself." He mutters softly with regret lacing his words, only lifting his head when a light touch settles on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have know this would happened." Katri affirms softly in an attempt to comfort their leader. Torn on the other hand scoffs, again crossing his arms.

"I should have." He grunts disdainfully gaining a glare from the silver haired woman.

"I'm sure there's a good reason." She attempts to reason but Torn seems determined to start a fight. Not that she could blame him, the stress of running a rebellion if far more than any one person should bear, let alone looking for one misfit member that's gone missing. How many had they lost to the Baron's forces, she'd lost count so long ago. Still it didn't give him the right to be an ass, even if he didn't like this one member in particular.

"There'd better be!" He barks back at her but before she can retort or be stopped by the sage their attention is caught by the hiss of the automated door opening and the bounding of footsteps of whomever had entered down the short stair well. Moments of puckered tension later Liam appears tailed closely by Chise.

"Has anyone found her yet?!" he stutters breathlessly bent at the waist and leaning heavily against one of the bunks, looking like he'd just run a marathon. Behind him Chise collapses in the lower rack of the same bunk breathing just as harshly. After a few deep in takes of air he looks up at the four around the table pleadingly. Unfortunately the Shadow closes his eyes and shakes his head solemnly. Liam collapses the rest of the way to the floor exhausted. "This is all my fault." He heaves putting his head back against the wood frame of the bunk, but before anyone can say otherwise the forgotten comm. unit come to life with static. Immediately Torn reaches for it swiping it up to his ear.

"Report." He grunts before clearing the line for the person on the other end to speak.

"Torn there's been a sighting in the port," Tess's silvery voice sounds clearly over the static in the back ground. Her words spark hope in the worn group that gather closer to hear. "It was brief and she was getting into the back of one of those luxury cruisers." She informs and the lack of enthusiasm in her voice is evident among the group. "Torn?" she questions obviously looking for some sort of guidance but she receives no reply. Instead said man has frozen in place fury like no one had ever seen from him spreads across his tattooed features.

"I'm going to kill…"

Undisclosed location Northern district (near-ish to the race track)

I sit rather anxiously at the edge of a large plush arm chair, leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and hands folded in front of my pursed lips. Every fiber of my being is telling me I've gotten myself in way over my head and just by the look of this posh room and the men in suits on either side of the doors across from where I'm seated, I'm sure that fact is true. After a fifteen minute ride or so we'd arrived in a sector of the city I've only visited once and that was from the security check point when Liam was showing me around the city. The northern sectors of Haven were reserved almost exclusively for the wealthy unless there was a race being held at the stadium. Most people didn't even have a pass into these sectors and here I was, I don't even recall stopping at a check point before we arrived at the office style building, but with all the security in the building it felt like I was walking into Fort Knox. Looking at the man to the right of the door again dressed in all black save for the crisp white undershirt, he stands ridged as a board hands folded in front of his fitted jacket an oblivious stance for those trying to hide the fact that they're packing heat. The man to the left is almost an identical copy save for maybe their hair cuts.

I could punch Kalim for bringing me here; when he'd said his partner ran an underground fighting ring I was thinking more along the lines of some no name thugs in a back end dive or vacant lot where I could punch the shit out of someone and no one would care or think twice about it. I wasn't expecting to find myself mixed up with this city's crime lords or at least one of them to my assumption. The kind of people whom require invitations or sums to be in their presence, are protected round the clock by heavily armed men, whom run larger than life operations and have enough power or where with all for the authorities to look the other way. How does he even know these people, he runs a brothel in the port for god's sakes, although now that I think about it, it was rather lavish on the interior. I know brothels can make some decent money, but definitely not that much. Heaving a sigh I sit back into the chair trying to mask my discomfort in this situation, I'm probably failing miserably but oh well.

Moments later one of the doors swings open silently revealing Kalim on the other side, his gaze meets mine and I push myself up from the chair. Tilting my head from side to side to loosen the tension in my neck and shoulders I walk across the room avoiding eye contact with goomba's one and two to join him in the door way. He flashes me a smirk as I move past him into the room beyond and I just roll my eyes hardly amused. Surveying the room I'm now standing in it's even more extravagant than the waiting room in a minimalistic way. Large almost completely flawless glass line both the back and wall to my right providing an extraordinary view of the cities night skyline only marred by the eye sore that is the cities so called palace. Book shelves line the wall to my left, filled neatly with an assortment of books and strange artifacts, while at the center of the room is a large sleekly designed deck or what looks like a steel gray stone slab mounted over some heavy duty copper pilling worked at very precise angles to support the weight of the slab.

From there my attention is draw to the two men behind this modern piece of artistic architecture, one seated while the other looks over his shoulder at the paper work in hand. I'm a little taken aback by the man seated, because I'm a hundred percent sure this is the man Kalim referred to as his "partner", the reason I'm taken aback is because he looks not much older than I. His ruggedly handsome face is unmarred by any signs of aging, shaven but just a hint of shadow along his angular jaw line, his dark hair is what I guess you could call neatly styled bead head. Everything about this man is for a lack of a better term, sexy, from the way the top button of his white shirt sits open revealing just a hit of the skin beneath, his sleeves rolled to just above his elbow allowing insight into what kind of shape he's in, which by the look of it the man works out or is naturally an Adonis.

"You've got a little something here," Kalim whispers next to my ear as his brushes a finger along my chin, teasing that I might be drooling. Throwing a glare his way I mouth the phrase shut up only to get myself another smirk from him as he moves to the desk and leans against the front of it. This gains the two men behind the desks attention and both look up and I find myself captive in the steely gray gaze of Adonis himself.

"Ah Miss Addison." He addresses huskily and I am literally ready to fall over or throw myself at him not sure which I'd prefer at the moment. Instead I keep my composure, face straight hip cocked to the side. From the corner of my eye I can see Kalim's knowing and amused smile.

"Addison's fine." I reply keeping my voice even.

"Right, please have a seat," he motions to a chair set out before the desk and I comply, "and your hood no one here will be a threat." He assures. A bit hesitant I reach up and pull the fabric back away from my face but still leave it in place over my hair just in case. "Would you like something to drink?" he offers while the man next to him starts to move away likely to retrieve these drinks.

"Water's fine, I think I've had enough to drink with Kalim behind the bar." I inform and the other man nods before continuing to a small cabinet near the door I hadn't notice before.

"Yes Kalim is highly skilled in that field." He remarks with a slight chuckle.

"As well as others."Kalim adds gaining another chuck from the man behind the desk while I just shake my head, before things settle back to business.

"Since I know your name allow me to introduce myself I'm Damian Malakai. Most know me by Malakai, although you may call me Damian." He offers his hand across the desk which I lean forward and take for a brief shake. As we sit back I catch sight of Kalim's expression which he seems surprised but I'll address that later as our conversation is not over. "Kalim has advised me that you can fight?" Damian questions.

"Yeah when the need arises." I reply truthfully which rises a smirk to his lips.

"And you can win, even if the odds aren't stacked against your opponent?" my brow furrows at the statement, looks like Kalim told him the full story from earlier,

"Fair enough, he was two sheets to the wind, but yeah even if he wasn't drunk off his ass I could have taken me either way."I affirm, not cockily just confident. This time a full blown smile spreads across his features and I can feel my heart skip a beat again I keep that from reaching my facial expressions.

"Confidence I like that in a person. I understand Kalim told you a run a fighting ring," I nod in affirmation, "right I must inform you that it's not your normal gym style ring. It's more for entertainment and profit purposes." He begins to explain,

"I figured as much so no need to get into the details. I more interested in what you might require from me." I interrupt really just wanting to get to the point, nonetheless I don't want to know about anything I don't need to be involved in. The less I know the less I can incriminate myself later if shit goes down, not that I'm not already a wanted criminal for god knows what reason.

"Of course straight to the point the, I'm looking for a fighter who can win when I need them to, usually when there's a large sum of money involved. Although I hold quiet a chunk of power in this city I'm not exactly well received. I'd like someone whom can drop my peers down a peg or two." He explains and I can feel as my mouth as it's tugged up at the corners, adrenalin beginning to trickle into my system as my interest is peeked, but still I keep a calm exterior.

"So you're looking for someone who can build you credit, someone that can get you respect?"

"Essentially yes." He confirms thoughtfully and I lean back in the chair taking a moment to think about this. I have confidence in my own skills, learned hand to hand training in the Marines, Krav ma ga while on a tour overseas, kick boxing lessons since I was a tween. I was almost as strong as most of the guys in my unit and even quicker on my feet, but I know nothing about the fighting styles of this word and a back water bar brawl hardly provided any insight and if his operation is as large as he states then these guys I'd be going up against would be professionals or at least used to fighting.

"What do I need to do?" I question, a smile slipping across his lips.


End file.
